celos , Amistad y Gays 2da parte
by letiluna23
Summary: esta es la continuación de las aventuras de Natsume ,Mikan ,Ruka ,Hotaru ,Keita y Heike, pero ahora ,un enemigo regresa , la familia de Mikan por fin esta completa , 2 oportunidades para Mikan 1:quedarse con Natsume 2:irse por 6 meses a E.U para entrenar su Alice ,que pasara ?. soy mala en los resúmenes espero que les guste.
1. las aventuras siguen

**hola aquí les traigo la 2****da parte de la historia CELOS , AMISTAD Y GAYS.**** la ves pasada tuve demasiadas fallas , pero era mi primera ves , tome en cuenta todo los comentarios que me hicieron y decidí hacer la continuación. **

-Natsume y Mikan se estuvieron dando besos por un rato mas , Natsume después invito a Mikan a la ciudad central.

-Natsume keita y Heike también vinieron a la ciudad no? -Mikan le pregunto a Natsume

-¡Hn! -si , solo espero no encontrármelos.

-¿por que no? , que tiene de malo que los encontremos después de todo ellos no ayudaron a estar juntos ¿no?

-¡si! pero quiero estar a solas contigo y no quiero que un par de gays interrumpan nuestra cita.

-¿ es una cita? -Mikan pregunto sorprendida.

-¡claro! , ¿acaso ando invitando a todas las chicas a la ciudad central?

-no, pero si me sorprendió -jiji Mikan se rio un poco nerviosa.

-polka eres lenta , no tedas cuenta de nada.

-¡lo siento!, tienes razón pero así soy yo.

-lo se , por eso te amo-Natsume le dijo, mientras se acercaba a su rostro para besarla.

-y yo te amo a ti- después se besaron.

-cuando finalizaron decidieron entrar a una tienda de helados , se sentaron en una mesa y luego llego la mesera.

-mesera: bien venidos jovencitos , ¿ que desean?

-Natsume- yo quiero un helado de barquillo de pistache y queso.

-Mikan- y yo una paleta de nuez , con chocolate.

-Mesera: en un rato les traigo sus pedidos , después se retiro.

-oye Natsume qu... fue interrumpida , cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalda.

-chico: Miki, princesa de mi vida ¿que haces aquí?, pregunto un chico de pelo y ojos cafés.

-disculpa idiota , estas abrazando a mi novia-Natsume le dijo mientras jalaba a Mikan , se había dado cuenta de que Mikan estaba temblando y estaba pálida , pensó que el la había asustado.

-Miki, ¿Quién es este? -pregunto el chico

-el es mi novio Natsume , Natsume el es el primo de Keita , se llama Rui , dijo Mikan muy nerviosa , Natsume no savia por que pero ella parecía que estuviera apunto de llorar.

-¡hn! , lo que me faltaba , otro maricon-dijo Natsume en tono de burla.

-no soy ningún maricon como Keita o Heike , soy un hombre y me gusta Mikan , así que no te la voy a dejar como si nada.

-¿ esto es otra broma Mikan ? -Natsume pregunto un poco molesto.

-no , y tu Rui mejor retírate estoy en una cita. Mikan dijo poniéndose atrás de Natsume y aun seguía temblando.

-Rui: Mikan , ¿ te conseguiste un novio tan feo para que nadie te lo quitara? Rui pregunto.

-de repente Natsume le había soltado un puñetazo en la cara.

Mesera :aqu.. ¿"pero que paso aquí"?

Natsume:¡gracias! , pero ya no queremos nada , y se fue con Mikan , se dio cuenta de que Mikan seguía temblado , de repente Mikan hablo.

-Natsume , te juro que esto no es mi cul.. , Natsume la callo dándole un beso en los labios.

-lo se , eres una chica hermosa y es normal que un pendejo como ese quiera venir y robarte , pero no los dejare-Natsume le dijo a Mikan , mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos , para después besarla.

-gracias , Natsume , ¡te amo! demasiado y le devolvió el beso -Mikan , Natsume quiero contarte so... fue interrumpida por Keita

-hola chicos , ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Keita pregunto mientras caminaba tomado de la mano con Heike y se dirigía asía ellos .

-tenemos una cita maricones , a si que ahora ¡"lárguense"! -Natsume les grito , por que no quería que interrumpieran su cita con Mikan.

-cálmate , oye ¿Qué te pasa ?, ¿por que estas de ese genio ? -Keita pregunto un poco enojado.

-tu maldito primo nos int...

-Rui , ¿ esta aquí? -Keita pregunto sorprendido.

-que maña la tuya de interrumpir a la gente cuando habla -Natsume le dijo a Keita enojado.

-¡lo siento!-Keita dijo un poco apenado , pero con una cara de preocupación , todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Keita ,¿estas bien? -Heike le pregunto.

-Mikan ¿ ya le contaste sobre Rui a Natsume ?-keita le pregunto a Mikan.

-no , lo planeaba hacer hace unos momentos antes de que nos interrumpieras.

-¿decirme que?-Natsume les pregunto un poco , preocupado.

-miren chicos vamos a esa cafetería para que podamos contarle todo a Natsume -dijo Heike

-¡si!-Mikan y Keita respondieron al unísono.

-¡hn!-Natsume solo dijo eso , pero le preocupaba lo que le fueran a decir , ¿Por qué esos 3 se pusieron serios? y ¿ que es lo que polka me tiene que contar?

-bueno Mikan se lo dices ¿ tu o yo?-keita pregunto.

-yo , se lo diré será lo mejor-dijo Mikan dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Mikan, no se lo que me vallas a decir , pero no te preocupes buscaremos la solución a esto- Natsume le dijo a Mikan , el cual había notado los nervios de Mikan.

-ok, pero no te vallas a enojar Natsume -Mikan le dijo a Natsume.

-si , prometo que no lo hare.

-ok , bueno verás, Rui es una persona que me acoso por 4 meses seguidos , un dia que estaba en la biblioteca se me declaro , dijo que me amaba y que era la chica de la cual se habia enamorado etc. cuando yo lo rechase intento matarme con su alice de enerjia ( RUI: TIENE EL ALICE DE ENERGIA , ESTE ALICE PUEDE DAR ENERJIA A UNA PERSONA QUE ESTE AGOTADA , AL IGUAL QUE PUEDE QUITARLA , PERO SI LE QUITA LA ENERGIA A UNA PERSONA PUEDE MATARLA.**NOTA: EL ESTE ALICE LO INVENTE ** )

-¿quee ? -Natsume pregunto , sorprendido y enojado , como se atrevía y peor abrazarla como si nada , ahora sabe por que polka no dejaba de temblar y le avía pedido a ese imbécil que la dejara.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto? ¿ quien sabe sobre esto? -Natsume pregunto un poco mas calmado.

-YO , HEIKE,KEITA,SERINA , NARUMI , MISAKI Y KAZUMI -Mikan contesto

-Hotaru y las demás ¿saben de esto?-Natsume le pregunto a Mikan , mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-no, por que no quería preocupar a nadie.

-¡hn! por eso es que le tienes miedo ¿ y como susedio todo esto?.

- mira todo paso asi-MIKAN empeso a contar la historia

*****FLASH*****

**Mikan se encontraba sentada en una mesa en la bliblioteca esperando a Keita y Heike los cuales la alludaria a estudiar , todos se habían ido a la ciudad sentral , asi que solo se encontraba Mikan y la blibliotecaria la cual se llamaba Haruhi.**

**Haruhi: señorita saldré por un momento , le importa si le encargo la biblioteca**

**Mikan: no se preocupe yo a qui me quedo a cuidarla, detodos modos mis amigos llegaran en un par de minutos.**

**Haruhi: esta bien ¡GRACIAS!**

**Mikan: de nada**

**y se fue la blibliotecaria , pasaron unos minutos y llego Rui.**

**Rui:¡che! Mikan por fin te encuentro , estube buscandote por toda la escuela.**

**Mikan: jaja lo siento , pero para que me buscabas.**

**Rui: sabes Mikan , desde que mi primo Keita te presento no puedo dejarte de pensar , estoy enamorado de ti desde ese entonses.**

**Mikan:0.0 , esto lo siento pero ami me gusta alguien mas es m... Mikan se avia callado , por que alguien la tenia sujetada del cuello.**

**Rui: te acabo de decir que me gustas, no aseptare un no , si no quieres ser mi novia tendre que matarte.**

** Mikan: ¡ me estas asiendo daño ! .**

**Rui: ya veo tomare eso como un rechazo , pero si yo no puedo tenerte "NADIE LO ARA" -rui gritaba mientras la apretaba mas duro.**

**de repente Mikan se sintió agotada y con mucho sueño , ya no sentía su cuerpo , por que Rui esta succionando la energía de Mikan, para su suerte antes de que Rui la mataran llegaron Keita y Heike. **

**Keita: que haces suéltala , se abalanzo sobre Rui e intento atacarlo , mientras tanto Mikan estaba inconsciente en el piso , Keita quería atacarlo por haberle echo daño a Mikan , pero al igual que el , su primo Rui , era muy fuerte Heike intento ayudar a Mikan pero Rui lo detuvo , Heike lucho con el pero Rui lo venció fácilmente , de repente llego la bibliotecaria, ****"pida alluda rapido "Heike le pido a la bibliotecaria.**

**Haruhi (la bibliotecaria): corría a toda velocidad hacia la sala de maestros para pedir ayuda , mientras en la biblioteca , se encontraba Keita y Rui luchando cara a cara.**

**Keita: RUI detente ya ¿"por que haces todo esto"?**

**RUI: ella me rechazo , por eso si yo no la puedo tener nadie lo ara , ella morira.**

**Mikan se despertó pero avia escuchado a RUI desir que ella moriria , le dio mucho miedo y se paralizo , Rui se dio cuenta de que ella se avia despertado asi que le dio un golpe por la espalda a Keita el cual despues de recivir el golpe avia caido inconsiente al suelo , Heike no se podia mover por que Rui le avia golpeado muy duro.**

**mientras tanto.**

**Haruhi (la bibliotecaria ): la cual por fin había llegado a la sala de profesores, ayuda , unos alumnos se están peleando en la biblioteca.**

**¿QUE? SERINA , NARUMI , MISAKI Y KAZUMI (KAZUMI ES EL TIO DE MIKAN Y DIRECTOR DE LA SECUNDARIA) , PREGUNTARON A LA MISMA VES.**

**Haruhi (la bibliotecaria): ¡si! vallan y deténganlos**

**con eso SERINA , NARUMI , MISAKI Y KAZUMI se fueron a detener la pelea, despues de 3 minutos corriendo a toda velocidad , llegaron y vieron a KEITA , HEIKE en el piso mientras RUI tenia sujetada del cuello a Mikan y le estaba succionando la energia ,RUI no se había dado cuenta de que SERINA , NARUMI , MISAKI Y KAZUMI habían llegado asi que NARUMI ataco a Rui por la espalda usando su alice ,asiendo que este se quedara dormido, KAZUMI llevo a Mikan a la enfermeria. despues de unas horas Mikan se desperto.**

**Mikan:¿que paso , todo esta vien?¿Keita y Heike estan vien? ¿ que paso con Rui?**

**Kazumi: cálmate Mikan, todo esta bien , Rui fue llevado a una de las instalaciones secretas de la escuela , en la cual esta encerrado con vigilancia, no saldrá de hay ,hasta que decidan que aran con el.**

**Mikan: que bien , director ¿por que esta aquí?**

**Kazumi: "sabes´", Mikan yo soy tu tío **

**Mikan:¿¡QUE!? **

**Kazumi: si , pero no grites soy el hermano mayor de tu padre.**

**Mikan:¿¡QUE!? , sabe de mi padre y d..**

**Kazumi: no se de tu familia (mintió por que si savia)**

**Mikan: baya lo siento por preguntar.**

**Kazumi: no te preocupes , Mikan ¿puedes mantener en secreto que soy tu tío ?,solo por un tiempo.**

**Mikan: esta bien**

**Kazumi: ok , pero no se lo bayas a contar a nadie.**

**Mikan: si**

**Kazumi: tengo que irme , pero estaré cuidándote como siempre.**

**Mikan::¿¡QUE!? mikan pregunto ¿como siempre?**

**Kazumi solo sonrió y salió de la habitación.**

**Mikan: valla a si que aparte de mi abuelo a hora tengo un tío, que bien dijo con alegría.**

**fin de flash **

-Mikan le conto a Natsume el cual se avia quedado con la boca abierta, claro que Mikan no conto la parte de Kazumi.

-¿Qué ara el aquí? -keita pregunto.

-no se y no me interesa, yo te protegeré a Mikan-le dijo Natsume a Mikan mientras la apegaba mas a el.

-gracias! natsume

-debemos de decirle esto al director de la escuela y pedir que nos explique -dijo Heike.

-Natsume:callate mariposon ella y yo vamos a una cita.

-Keita:¿"QUE"? pero Rui esta libre, podría hacerles daño

-Natsume:lo se pero no voy a dejar que el le aga daño a MIkan , nos vemos en 2 horas en la entrada de la escuela,para ir con el director.

-keita:¡ok!

después Natsume se fue con Mikan a ver una película.

keita: HEIKE ,¿ te acuerdas de lo que paso después?

Heike:¡si!

***FLAS***

**¡toc , toc!**

**keita:"ADELANTE" ,Mikan entro saludando con una sonría gigantesca al ver que estaban bien.**

**MIKAN:¡me alegro que esten vien!**

**Heike y Keita: "gracias MIKAN" **

**keita:¿estas bien Mikan?**

**Mikan:¡si! gracias a ustedes estoy vien,pero yo no pud...**

**keita: no te vallas a culpar , conozco esa cara y estas culpándote , pero no fue tu culpa , ese imbécil es muy fuerte.**

**Heike:keita , tiene razón , después de todo tu eres nuestra amiga y siempre te protegeremos.**

**Mikan:" GRACIAS! , chicos son los mejores **

**Keita: bueno Mikan ,mejor be y desc...**

**hola mis amores entro Narumi bailando al hospital**

**usted que hace aqui preguntaron Keita y Heike ,al unisono**

**Narumi: vine por Mikan la llevare a su habitación, después de lo que paso , lo mejor seria que alguien la llevara a su habitación.**

**keita:OK , llévela si le pasa algo "LO MATO"**

**Narumi:¡si!-pensamientos de Narumi , este chico si que da miedo.**

**Heike: bueno , es mejor que se vallan y descansen , Mikan mañana nos vemos en la escuela y cuídate.**

**MIKAN:¡ si ! , igual cuidense -Narumi ¿nos vamos?**

**Narumi:"si", adiós amores.**

**Keita:" NO SOY SU AMOR"**

**Heike: Keita , tranquilízate.**

**Keita: claro , HEIKE Keita lo llamo mientras se dirigía hacia el**

**Heike: q-que**

**Keita: estamos solos , dijo en tono picaron , mientras se acostaba en la cama de Heike**

**Heike: aquí no.**

**keita:¿aquí**** no? ¿por que no?**

**Heike: por que no y punto después Heike lo empujo asiendo que Keita callera al piso .**

**Keita:¡auchh! eso dolió, Keitale dijo a Heike , pero mañana no te salvas Heike.**

**al otro dia en la Noche Heike no se salvo de Keita y pasaron una noche de pasion **

**Heike: gracias adiós que los hombres no se pueden embarazar por que si no Keita , ya me hubiera embarazado.**

de regreso a la cafetería .

Keita: Heike, "esta noche no te salvas"

Heike: otra ves

Keita: "si" otra ves , tendré mi noche buena

Heike:o.o estamos en una tienda , cállate

Keita:jajaja! ok , pero nos vemos en tu habitación en la noche,

Heike:¡si! , pero callate pervertido.

Keita:"si" , vamos de compras , aun me falta comprar , un libro , unos útiles ,también qu...

Heike: si , ya vámonos , se levanto y dejo a keita

keita , se levanto y corrió detrás de Heike espera , lo alcanzo oye si que eres malo cuando quieres.

Heike: si , si lo que digas

keita agarro de la mano a Heike y se fueron de compras

**paso el tiempo y por fin avian llegado al punto de encuentro donde MIKAN y NATSUME ESTAVAN.**

**Natsume:¡malditos mariposones ! ¿ que no dije en 2 horas?**

**keita: cálmate , solo nos retrasamos por 15 minutos.**

**Natsume:com..**

**Keita: ya vámonos.**

**Natsume:ok! , pero deja de interrumpirme cuando hablo.**

**keita:¡si!**

**mientras tanto , en la oficina del director...**

* * *

**perdón por las faltas de ortografía .**

**en el proximo capitulo , Mikan conosera a sufamilia y muchas cosas mas.**


	2. Mikan conose a su familia

mientras los chicos , se dirigían a la oficina del director , el director estaba muy ocupado hablado con unas personas.

-Kazumi- ¿entonces piensas que seria mejor decirle todo a Mikan?.

-¡**si**! , izumi es hora de que Mikan se entere de todo

-yuka: pero kazumi , acabas de decirnos que Mikan tiene novio en esta escuela , no quiero que ella sufra lo que yo sufrí y sea separada de las personas que ella ama.

-lo se yuka , pero es lo mejor para nuestra hija , izumi le dijo a su esposa.

-yuka: ustedes creen que es la idea de su tío kazumi , es lo mejor para su hermana-yuka le pregunto a sus hijos.

-Reí: si! es lo mejor , después de todo solo se separarían por 2 años , cuando termine todo esto ellos estarán juntos todo el tiempo que quieran o para siempre , pero ese Natsume no me agrada.

-Mikage: si! es lo mejor aparte yo la quiero conocer , tenerla un tiempo cerca de mi , para que nos conozcamos.

-Youichi: ¿ que pasara cuando ella y mi hermanito se enteren de todo esto? mejor preocúpense por contarle todo y que ellos decidan.

-kazumi: tiene razón Yoichi. Serina ¿Mikan viene para acá , cierto ?

-Serina : si! ella , Keita , Heike y Natsume

-kazumi : los esperaremos y prepárense para contarle todo de una ves.

por fin la vamos a conocer IZUMI , MIKAGE Y YUKA dijeron a la misma ves

toc toc se oyó que tocaron la puerta

-adelante, kazumi dijo

-keita: hola dir... veo que esta ocupado si quiere pod...

-¡no! ellos s.. hermana por fin te conozco Mikage interrumpió a su tío Kazumi , corrió y abrazo a mikan la cual se quedo de piedra , pero natsume se lo quito y le dio un puñetazo.

-keita: si yo interrumpo a la gente cada ves que habla eso se puede cambiar , pero Natsume deberías de dejar de lanzar puñe... , se quedo callado por que Natsume le avía dado un puñetazo.

-Natsume: cállate m...

-izumi: por fin te conozco hija

-Mikan: qu..

-hija , se oyó una voz y de repente una señora joven , se dirijo asía Mikan , por fin te conozco , así. Isumi , Yuka y Mikage el cual ya se avía recuperado del puñetazo de Natsume abrazaron a Mikan.

-kazumi: Mikan ellos son tu familia

Mikan , Keita , Heike y Natsume** ¿son que?** gritaron todos a la ves.

-kazumi : si ellos son la familia de Mikan.

-Mikan: mama , papa , se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlos y lloro de alegría.

hija decían , Izumi y Yuka, mientras abrazaban a su hija.

Rei: cálmese y dejen de llorar , cuando van hablar con ella.

Natsume: persona que ases aquí?-Natsume pregunto ,el cual estaba sorprendido por ver a persona hay.

Rei: cálmate cuñado , si yo formo parte de esta familia.

Natsume,keita,Heike y Mikan **-¿cuñado?**

Rei: ¿si!- yo soy el hermano mayor de Mikan

Natsume,keita,Heike y Mikan **-¿queee?**

Rei: si ! , si yo soy tu hermano mayor

y yo el menor- Yoichi dijo

Natsume,keita,Heike y Mikan - **¿Qué?**

Youichi: a mi no me miren me acabo de enterar.

Rei: yo también

Mikage: yo , no jajaja , sabia de todo hermanita, después de todo tu y yo somos mellizos aun que tu eres la mayor por que nazi ( 1 un minuto y 36 segundos )

Natsume,keita,Heike y Mikan **-¿queeeeeeeeeee?**

mikage: si , Mikan y yo somos mellizos , gemelos, cuates , o como nos quieran llamar.

Natsume,keita,Heike y Mikan **-…...¿queeeeeee?**

kazumi: Natsume,keita,Heike y Mikan van a estar gritando ¿Qué? a la misma ves todos? -Yoichi , dejen de gritar.

izumi yo le explicare todo a nuestra hija -Yuka le dijo a su esposo.

-izumi: esta bien.

-Yuka: Hija! se que lo que te voy a contar es muy repentino , pero necesito que pienses la respuesta antes de contestarme .¿esta bien?

-Mikan:¡si!-Mikan contesto preocupada , por que su madre había cambiado su cara de alegría por una seria.

-bueno a ti y a tus amigos les voy a contar todo , desde el principio para que así todos comprendan la gravedad de este asunto.

hay una razón por lo que RUI te quería matar , no era por que tu lo rechazaste si no por que , el y tu tienen algo en común

-Mikan: ¿Cómo sabes de RUI? ¿ yo que tengo que ver con el?

Natsume: si! ¿ ese tipo que tiene que ver con Mikan?

Keita:¿ si! que tiene que ver mi primo con ella?-pensamientos de Keita , como esta eso de que Rui Y Mikan tienen algo en común , no entiendo nada

Heike: si , ¿que es?

* * *

**gracias por sus cometarios y los estaré tomando en cuenta.**

**espero que les guste**


	3. los 3 elementos y la decicion

**hola a todos aquí esta el 3 capitulo , disculpen por las faltas de ortografía , ya estoy mejorando jiji. xD**

**NOTA: La leyenda , los guardianes y los elementos , los saque de mi loca cabeza.**

**estoy agregando mas cosas , para hacer mas interesante la historia.**

**espero que les guste **

**¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

yuka: Mikan alguna ves as escuchado la leyenda de los 3 elementos.

Mikan: no! ¿ que son los 3 elementos?-Mikan le pregunto a su madre, por que no savia nada de eso.

Yuka: ya veo , mira los 3 elementos es algo parecido a los Alices , pero es mas fuerte y no tiene limites , lo puedes usar a su máximo nivel y no tendrás consecuencias en tu salud , a diferencia de un Alice si usas un Alice a su máximo nivel tu salud será dañada poco a poco hasta que por fin te lleve a la muerte, estos elementos están conformados por:

1:la oscuridad: es la destrucción y la muerte.

2: la luz: vida , sanación y poder.

3:la tierra: paz , protección , balance y naturaleza.

la oscuridad es poder muy fuerte y nadie lo puede parar , excepto la luz . la oscuridad puede matar a 20 personas con un solo ataque , el cual tiene forma de niebla gris , si quedas atrapado en esa niebla , morirás. eso es lo que significa la oscuridad.

la luz es lo contrario de la oscuridad , cuando una persona es asesinada la puedes llegar a revivir , claro que la persona tiene que tener menos de 1 hora de fallecida , por que después que pase 1 hora ya no se podrá revivir , la sanación te permite curar las herida ya sean graves o pequeñas, y el poder te permite aumentar la fuerza de una persona cuando a esta ya no tenga energía para levantarse.

la tierra tiene es como la balanza que sostiene a la luz y a la oscuridad , la paz puede hacer que una persona se arrepienta y busque una solución a los problemas , el controla parte de la oscuridad , calmándolo y dándole consejos, la protección crea barraras alrededor de las personas que el desea proteger, la naturaleza se comunica con las plantas y los animales.

la luz es vital para todos, pero la oscuridad desea tener el poder de la luz , si la luz desapareciera la oscuridad seria incontrolable el elemento tierra podría controlar.

Mikan:¿ y que tiene que ver esto conmigo y Rui?

Yuka: Mikan tu eres luz y Rui es oscuridad

Mikan, Keita, Natsume y Heike: ¿queeee Todos preguntaron al unísono.

Yuka: si! Como escucharon , es la razón por la que el te quería matar , si tu mueres el seria muy fuerte , pero el ya despertó la 1 fase , a diferencia tuya.

Mikan: ¿que con eso?

Yuka: hay 2 faces en esto . la 1 es cuando , estas consiente de que tu tienes el poder y la 2 es cuando tu guardián despierta.

Mikan, Keita, Natsume y Heike: ¿guardianes?-Los 4 preguntaron a La Misma ves

Yuka: si!, un guardián es algo como un maestro , el te dice como usar el poder , como manejarlo etc. pero también se encarga de cuidarte. Mikage enséñale a los chicos tu guardián

Mikague: si! , se paro enfrente de ellos , saco un anillo plateado , con una piedra azul en medio que tenia forma de árbol . empezó a decir :

guardián de la tierra, fiel compañero , acude a mi llamado, con esas palabras apareció un lobo gris con ojos azules .

Mikage: este es mi guardián , saluda Adam ( el lobo se llama Adam)

Adam: hola!

Mikan, Keita, Natsume Y Heike: ¿queee? , ¿ el habla ? le preguntaron a la misma ves

Mikague: claro , es lógico ¿Cómo quieren que sea mi guardián y me explique lo de mi poder si no le entiendo?

Mikan, Keita, Natsume y Heike: ¿Eres el Elemento tierra?

Mikague: si!, soy el gemelo , cuate , mellizo ,carnal como quieran decirme de Mikan , eso es lo que me ayudó a obtener el elemento tierra.

Mikan: pero por que el me quiso matar, ¿Cómo supieron que el me quiso matar? ¿ por que me cuentan todo esto?-pregunto Mikan , no entendía que pasaba

Yuka: el te quiere matar , por que quiere destruir todas las escuelas Alices , no forma parte de ninguna organización , pero el tiene sus aliados que lo ayudan y lo están ayudando. si tu mueres nadie lo podrá detener , y así destruirá las escuelas Alices , eso significa matar a todos los alumnos que posean un Alice ,según los que sabemos , después de destruir la escuela , alumnos y maestros ,destruirá a todos los niños que a un no han entrado a la academia , en otras palabras el matara a todo poseedor de un Alice y a todo aquel que trate de detenerlo.

Mikan: valla si es grave ¿ como supieron , que el quiso matarme?-Mikan le pregunto a su madre con miedo , por que a hora ella tenia mas miedo que antes .

Natsume: cálmate Mikan , yo te protegeré-Natsume le dijo a Mikan , el se había dado cuenta de que ella tenia miedo y quería calmarla.

Yuka: Mikage nos dijo , el ve y siente cuando un elemento esta en peligro , también sabe cuando el despierta, cuando Rui , supo de su elemento Mikague sintió , y cuando tu estabas en peligro tubo una visión donde los vio a los 2.

Mikan: o.o eso si no lo esperaba

Yuka: la razón por la que estamos aquí es por que , queremos llevarte conos otros a los estados unidos por 2 años , Reí y Youichi también vendrán

Mikan, Keita y Heike: queee?

Natsume: no dejare que se la lleven-Natsume les grito a todos abrazando a Mikan , todos se sorprendieron

Yuka: se que la amas pero es lo mejor para ella , acaso quieres que Rui la mate ,el es fuerte no serás capas de detenerlo la única que lo puede detener es Mikan -Yuka le grito a Natsume , así empezó la pelea de gritos entre Natsume y Yuka

Natsume: nunca estuvieron , con ella , y se la quieren llevar?

Yuka: no los dejamos por que queríamos , era por su seguridad , Reí y Youichi lo entienden tu por que no

Natsume: por que la amo , siempre estuve solo , ella es mi luz , por fin que alguien me ama ,como yo a ella , no la dejare ir , aumento mas su voz

Yuka: CALLATE , NO ERES NADIE PARA JUSGARME NI PARA TOMAR DESICIONES DE MIKAN , ELLA ES LA QUE TIENE QUE DECIDIR dijo gritando , sus gritos se escuchaban muy fuerte. los demás se quedaron callados era lo mejor.

Mikan: Tiene razón mi mama Natsume, déjame decidir -por favor

Natsume: esta bien-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla-pensamientos de Natsume

la madre de polka tiene razón , tal ves no la pueda defender , pero no quiero que ella se valla , no se si podría tenerla tanto tiempo lejos de mi , tendré que ser fuerte y esperarla pero cuando ella regrese nunca jamás en mi vida la dejare ir. En el tiempo que ella no este con migo iré al hospital , para que pueda mejorar mi salud y no empeore.

**pensamientos de Mikan.**

**el quiere matar a todo que posea un Alice , eso quiere decir que ira tras mi familia , y Natsume.**

**no dejare que el les haga daño si tengo el poder de la luz y lo puedo detener protegeré Natsume por que lo amo con todo mi corazón , pero si voy a estados unidos tendría que sepárame de el Hotaru , Ruka ,Narumi y todo el es para salvarlos a toso ellos , prefiero decirles hasta luego a decirles adiós mientras los entierran en una tumba , esta decidido me voy a estados unidos**

Mikan camino hacia Natsume

Mikan: Natsume, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero quiero del prot ..

Natsume la callo con un beso

Natsume: lo se , se que iras a estados unidos , júrame que no me olvidaras , que no te enamoraras de otro tipo

Mikan abrazo a Natsume.-te amo y lo juro, Pero tu también júralo.

Natsume: lo juro , jamás me enamorare de nadie que seas tu , tu eres única y solo mía , dijo para después besarla.

Yuka: están seguros de la decisión?-yuka pregunto un poco triste , no quería separarlos

Mikan y Natsume: si dijeron al-unísono

Yuka: esta bien , partiremos en 3 horas.

¿Queeeeeeeee? , Mikan, Natsume y Heike dijeron a La Misma ves

Yuka: si! , Rui esta aquí ,tenemos que alejarte de aquí lo mas antes posible antes de que el te mate a ti y a tus amigos , en este momento el no puede matar a nadie por que el no tiene la fuerza necesaria , pero si te mata ,nadie lo podre detener.

Mikan: esta bien pero tengo que hablar con todos mis amigos.

Kazumi: ellos te están esperando en el auditorio , junte a todos tus amigos de la secundaria y los de la preparatoria.

Mikan: ¡Gracias!

Yuka: es mejor que vallamos , quiero saludar a Narumi y conocer tus amigos , Natsume siento por gritarte

Natsume: no se preocupe , siento mucho haberle dicho todas esas cosas.

Yuka: esta bien , después de todo te estoy separando de la persona que amas , pero confía en mi te prometo que en 2 años te la traeré devuelta .

Natsume: esta bien ¡gracias!-suegra,

Yuka: de nada ¡Nuero! Yuka- después IZUMI, Yuka, Kazumi, REI, YOUICHI, Natsume, Mikan, KEITA, HEIKE, MIKAGE Y ADAM (el guardián de Mikague) salieron de la Oficina para ir al auditorio.


	4. la despedida

_**espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

* * *

cuando llegaron al auditorio, vieron a todos sentados , primero entro Mikan la cual se encontraba en la parte superior , Heike y Keita ellos se fueron a sentar junto con los demás.

Mikan:¡hola a todos!-Mikan saludo nerviosa , y un poco triste.

Hotaru:¡BAKA!-quieres decirnos ¿por que nos llamaste a todos aquí?-Hotaru le pregunto con la misma expresión fría en su rostro , pero por dentro eraba preocupada.

Sumiré: oye Mikan , ya habla de una ves , que tengo prisa

Koko: se puso triste , después se puso a llorar - el había leído la mente de Mikan

Sumiré , Ruka y Ana , se acercaron a el

Sumiré: ¿por que lloras Koko?-le pregunto dulcemente

Koko: En un momento lo sabrán , decía mientras miraba a Mikan

Ana:¿Mikan que sucede?,¿ por qué Koko esta llorando? ¿el leyó tu mente cierto?-pregunto preocupada

Mikan: chicos , hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y los quiero mucho a todos , q-q. empezó a llorar.

Hotaru: Mikan que pasa ? ¿por que lloras?- esta ves Hotaru soltó su mascara y tubo una cara de preocupación. de repente Natsume salió detrás del telón del Auditorio y abrazo a Mikan.

Natsume:¿puedes continuar?-Natsume le pregunto , estaba triste y sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Mikan: ¡si!-dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

Narumi: Mikan-chan - ¿segura que puedes continuar?

Mikan: si , -se calmo y continuo. de repente soltó lo que tenia que decir , chicos tengo que viajar a estados unidos por 2 años ,

todos:**¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, **Se escucho por todo el Auditorio.

Sumiré: ¿ por qué?

cuando Hotaru escucho que decir que Mikan se iría , no pudo mas y lloro , Ruka estaba a su derecha la vio llorar y la abrazo , a el también le dolía que Mikan se fuera , pero no quería que Hotaru llorara , después de todo el la amaba demasiado

Ruka: Hotaru -escuchemos a Mikan , nos tiene que explicar la razón

Hotaru: tienes razón , se dejaron de abrazar , pero sostuvo la mano de Ruka

Mikan: para protegerlos a todos , les pido que me escuchen tengo que contarles algo.

Hotaru: si , te escucharemos ¡BAKA!-Dijo Hotaru un poco mas calmada

Mikan: hay alguien que quiere matarme u..

todos:¿queeee?

Hotaru se sorprendió cuando escucho a Mikan.

Mikan: por favor escuchen ,no interrumpan no tengo mucho tiempo mi vuelo a Estados Unidos sale en 1 hora

todos:¿que ?¿tan pronto?

Hotaru: ya cállense , escúchenla , si no lárguense -Hotaru se desespero y lloro , su amiga se separaría tan pronto , pero quería saber la razón por la que se iba y con esos idiotas Mikan no podía continuar.

Sumiré: Hotaru tiene razón , escuchemos a Mikan-dijo triste y sorprendida por que era la primera ves que veía llorar a Hotaru llorar y gritar de esa manera.

Mikan: esa persona 1 ves intento matarme , y me esta buscando para matarme , la razón es por que yo tengo el poder de la luz es algo parecido a un Alice , pero la diferencia de este es que es mas poderoso que un Alice , y no importa si lo uso al máximo nivel no ara daño a mi salud , la luz , es vida , Rui que es la persona que quiere matarme es muerte , si el me mata nadie lo podrá parar , la única que puede detenerlo soy yo , pero si me mata el llevara acabo su plan el cual es , matar a todo aquel que posea un Alice y a todos aquellos que quieran detenerlo , mientras yo viva no les podrá hacer daño , iré a los Estados Unidos con mi familia.

cuando Mikan dijo mi familia todos entraron , cuando Narumi vio a Yuka salió corriendo a sus bazos llego y la abrazo con mucha fuerza , mientras el lloraba , no podía creer que la veía de nuevo , estaba tan feliz , el ase mucho tiempo estaba enamorada de ella , pero después la quiso como a una hermana.

Narumi: que haces aquí?

Yuka: Vine a llevarme a Mikan

Narumi: ya veo , ¿ tu te iras con ella?-Narumi pregunto un poco triste hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían y no quería separase tan pronto.

Yuka: si! Narumi , regresare en 2 años pero si las cosas se ponen feas regresaremos en menos de 1 año , según sea la situación peri cuando nos volvamos a ver ,hablaremos de muchas cosas te lo prometo-dijo yuka un poco triste , ella también extrañaba a Narumi.

Mikan:¡chicos ellos son mi familia!

Ruka:¿ pero que hace Reí y Youichi ahí arriba?

Mikan: ellos son mis hermanos

Todos:queeee?

Mikan: si déjenme presentárselos -ella es mi madre ( Yuka los saludo ) , el es mi padre ( Izumi los saludo) el es mi Hermano gemelo Mikage

todos: cierto se parecen demasiado

Sumiré: es guapo De repente Hotaru-le había Pegado Con La BAKA,BAKA

Hotaru: cállate , deja hablar a Mikan

Mikan: el director de la secundaria ya lo conocen , pero el es mi tío

todos:queee?

Mikan: si! - eso es lo mas importante que tenia que decirles

Yuka: MIKAN , lo mejor seria que fueras a empacar

Mikan: si! chicos , Mikan empezó a llorar , todos caminaron Hacia ella y la abrazaron. los extrañare

Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Wakako, Nonoko, ANA, YOUICHI, Koko, KITSUME, MOCHIAGE, Tsubasa, Misaki, Wakako, Kaname, Yura, Ellos abrazaron la FUE un abrazo grupal

Mikan vamos te ayudaremos a empacar, ANA, Nonoko, Hotaru se ofrecieron, para ayudarla a empacar.

Mikan: gracias! chicas

Tsubasa: Nos vemos en la entrada principal.

Mikan: Si!

Hotaru :vamos , no tenemos tiempo que perder si.

Yuka: esperen las tele transportaron a la habitación de Mikan , MIKAN imagina tu habitación , para que podamos llegar

Mikan: si , de repente estaban en la habitación , genial si es rápido

Yuka: si jajaja , vengo en 20 minutos , para que nos vallamos

Hotaru saco las maletas del armario de Mikan y las puso en la cama para que las chicas pudieran aguardar las cosas , sumiré sacaba la ropa del ropero

**pensamientos de Sumiré**

**la ropa interior es demasiado infantil , que esto , un sostén con osos ¿Dónde compra esta ropa? , ya mejor me apuro no tenemos mucho tiempo y continuo empacando.**

mientras tanto Ana guardaba todos sus libros , Nonoko estaba aguardo los cuadros con las fotos de Mikan , Hotaru estaba aguardando los zapatos de Mikan.

Mikan estaba es su baño , aguardado todos en una pequeña maleta su pasta dental , su cepillo de dientes , fue a su tocador para guardar su perfume , etc.

en 15 min la habitación estaba vacía , Hotaru camino hacia Mikan y la abrazo , las demás se sorprendieron

Hotaru: regresa , sana y salva ¿entendiste?

Mikan: si! lo prometo- de repente yuka apareció en la habitación.

Yuka: ¿Mikan estas lista ?

Mikan:¡si!-vamos y se tele transportaron a la entrada principal de la escuela.

Mikan: bien -adiós Mikan se despidió y empezó a llorar .

Natsume se acerco a Mikan

Natsume: toma, le dio una caja roja -planeaba dártelo hoy en la tarde , es para ti .

Mikan: abrió la caja y vio un Relicario de plata en forma de corazón , con una foto de ya y otra de Natsume. enfrente tenia escrita la frase de CON AMOR , PARA MIKAN, ella lloro y lo abrazo

Natsume: adiós , vuelve pronto , después se besaron

Hotaru: no te preocupes yo me encargo de el

Mikan: gracias! Hotaru

Keita: Odios Miki, cuídate

Mikan: Adiós Keita

Heike: adiós!

Mikan: adiós Heike, cuídense.

adiós a todos cuídense Yuka les dijo

todos: buen viaje y con eso Mikan subió a la limosina, después partieron

Dentro de la limusina Mikan si rompió en llanto, le dolía del tanto, Yuka y Kazumi la abrazaron.

Reí: tranquila Mikan , regresaras en 2 años .

Mikan: tienes razón, gracias Reí.

Reí: me encargare que dejes de ser una debilucha, no quiero que todos se burlen de mi por tener una Hermana debilucha.

Mikan: me ayudaras ?¿como?

King: entrenándote en todo tipo de artes marciales

Izumi: yo te ayudare , a controlar Anulación Alice

Yuka: yo te ayudare , con el Alice del SEC.

Mikan: SEC , no tengo ese Alice

Yuka: si! si lo tienes , aun que no lo sabes manejar , pero te enseñare

Mikage: yo te enseñare , como pasar a la fas del poder de la luz

Youichi: yo te ayudare con tus materias , eres una idiota que no sabe nada ( aclaro Yoichi tiene 9 años aquí , el también creció)

Mikan: gracias! a todos-dijo alegre , por que se aria mas fuerte y así podría defender a Natsume y los demás.

el chofer salió y abrió la puerta para que pudieran bajar

Yuka: gracias! nosotros bajamos las maletas.

chofer: como ordene.

Yuka: listo! LISTOS Todos están

Mikan: si

Youichi: Si!

Rey: Vámonos que se Ara tarde

izumi: gracias chofer

chofer: para servirlos , que tengan buen viaje

izumi: gracias

bueno vamos antes de que el avión se valla sin nosotros, 7 minutos después se encontraban en la puerta del avión , después entraron, se acomodaron es sus asientos , yuka y Mikague estaban sentados junto a Mikan (Mikan estaba , en medio de ellos dos) , IZUMI, REI Y YOUICHI , estaban sentados en los asientos de atrás. 20 minutos después el vuelo despego.

Pasamientos de Mikan

Nos vemos pronto chicos , los extrañare , me are fuerte y los protegeré.

Mikage: tranquila hermana , todo estará bien

Yuka: si , Mikague tiene razón , todo estará bien.


	5. en los Estados Unidos

**en el avión**

Mikage : tenemos mucho tiempo , el vuelo a New York dura 14 horas y 5 minutos.

Mikan: tanto?-se sorprendió Mikan

Mokage: si , es mucho tiempo pero, pero cuéntame ¿como te trata tu novio?

Mikan: el es un poco pervertido , pero aun así lo amo , me cuida , siempre me escucha , me dice que me ama , (suspiro) lo amo tanto .

Mikage: lo amas mucho.-cierto

Mikan: si , lo amo demasiado

Yuka: Mikan-tengo una sorpresa cuando lleguemos a la casa

Mikan: enserio ¿Qué es?

Yuka: es una sorpresa cuando lleguemos , veras de que se trata.

Mikan:¡ok!-que será , Mikan se entusiasmo mucho , le gustan las sorpresas.

Mikage: Mikan sabes ,estarás estudiando en la academia Gakuen Alice de Estados Unidos , juntos con migo y Youichi , te presentare a mis amigos y a mis maestros.

Mikan: pero entonces no veremos a nuestros padres ¿cierto?-Mikan pregunto triste.

Mikage: no! - si los veremos diario a diferencia de tu escuela , en mi escuela puedes ir a casa de tus padres mientras ellos , manden a alguien que te lleve y te traiga.

Mikan: enserio?

Mikage: si , los veremos diario

Mikan:¡GENIAL!- dijo emocionada

así Mikage y Mikan hablaron durante por 9 horas , después se durmieron , luego se despertaron ya que habían anunciado que el vuelo estaba apunto de aterrizar.

después salieron del avión y se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto , donde los esperaba una limosina blanca.

Mikan , Youichi y Reí ( si , hasta Reí se sorprendió)

Mikan:wouu. una limosina blanca

Izumi:jajaja , si chicos , suban

dentro de la limosina Mikan , Youichi y persona estaban sorprendidos , era hermosa la limosina, se calmaron , Yuka y Mikage estaban hablando con Youichi y Rei,mientras Izumi hablaba con Mikan se estaban asiendo preguntas 1 hora y 12 minutos después de la limosina Mikan , Youichi y persona se quedaron pasmados ,habían llegado a una mansión gigantesca , después Izumi , Yuka y Mikage los dirigieron a la entrada , se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a ver a mucho personal.

izumi los presentare ella es la ama de llaves

Ayame mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Mikan , Youichi y Rei:igualmente.

ella es Miyuki , es la chef de esta casa -la mucho gusto.

Mikan , Youichi y Rei:igualmente.

el es tora :mucho gusto

Mikan , Youichi y Rei:igualmente

Izumi :el será tu chofer , te llevara a donde tu quieras Youichi

Youichi: esto gracias -se sorprendió por que un chofer para el solo

Izumi: Tora , cuando termine de presentar a los demás puedes llevar a Youichi y Reí a que escojan su carro.

Tora: si señor.

Yoichi , Reí: mi carro-dijeron al unísono

Izumi: si, tengo una colección de carros de ultimo modelo , ustedes escojan el carro que quieran , y lo cambian cuando quieran , Reí ¿tienes permiso de conducir no es así?

Reí: si

Izumi: entonces no hay problema ahora tu conduces o ¿quieres chofer?

Reí:¡no! yo puedo solo-pensamientos de Reí , ahora tengo un carro para mi , mmm creo que me acostumbrare a est...espera choferes sirvientas ,¡SON RICOS! Reí grito a todo pulmón

Izumi:jajaja apenas te das cuenta , claro , yo soy dueño de las empresas **DIAMENSIN** (el nombre lo invente ) , también soy socio de las empresas , **ESKIRE (también invente es nombre) **y tu madre es diseñadora de modas y jefa de las empresas **GAXADAI (igual invente el nombre)**

Mikan , Youichi y Reí :QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Yuka: si! , ahora tendrán todo lo que deseen

bueno continuemos con la presentación -izumi siguió presentando al personal

Izumi: Youichi , aun no tienes edad para manejar así que te parece bien tu chofer.

Youichi: si!

Izumi: bueno , el es Takeshi

Takeshi-hola mucho gusto

Izumi: el será el chofer de Mikan

Mikan: que?-pregunto sorprendida

Izumi :si!, el es tu chofer , te llevara a donde quieras , Takeshi , después de la presentación podrías llevar a Mikan para que escoja su auto.

Takeshi: si, señor como ordene.

izumi bueno , ahora ellas son Nanami y Miu ellas dos serán las sirvientas personales de Mikan-HOLA MUCHO GUSTO , dijeron al unísono

Mikan: mucho gusto- dijo sorprendida

ellas son Akane y Midori -son las sirvientas personales de Reí -Hola mucho gusto

Rei:igualmente , mucho gusto-okey , esto si que ya paso mis expectativas.

y ellas son Haruka y Megumi-son las sirvientas personales de Youichi-hola mucho gusto

esta bien pensó Youichi.

bueno tora y Takeshi lleven a los chicos a que escojas sus autos , mientras sus las chicas desempacan sus cosas y los demás preparan la cena . no tarden mucho entendieron

Mikan , Youichi y Reí :si , papa

izumi: ok , vallan

salieron y caminaron después llegaron a la cochera , que era gigantesca.

tora: adelante jovencitos escojan el que ustedes deseen.

Youichi: yo quiero ese -dijo señalando un auto gris oscuro.

Tora: buen gusto jovencito , ese es un Maybach 62 .

Youichi : puedes decirme yu-chan todos me dicen así , ¿puedo llamarte Tora?

Tora : claro y gracias Yu-chan

Youichi: apúrense ustedes , le dijo a Mikan y Reí.

Reí: cállate yo ya escogí el mío

Youichi :haber cual escogiste -wouu Reí-es te auto esta genial

Reí :si jaja es el mejor

Youichi-que modelo es?

Reí: es un Saleen S7 Twin Turbo , plateado

Youichi: wouu y Mikan

Reí: por allá

Youichi: vamos a ver cual escogió

caminaron hacia Mikan

Youichi: que carro esc...

Reí y Youichi:que carro

Mikan: jajaja gracias es un TTS Roadster 2010, color blanco (es un convertible)

Tora: bueno creo que eso es todo, cuando quieran salir solo pidan a una de sus sirvientas y ellas me avisaran a mi, cuando vallan a la escuela su auto estará esperándolos a la entrada de la mansión y cuando salgan de la escuela , estaremos estacionados en si eso es todo

Mikan: gracias, nos vemos Takeshi-san

takeshi:adiós Miki-chan , nos vemos mañana

Youchi:adiós tora

tora: adiós yu-chan-mañana nos vemos

Tora y Takeshi:adios , Rei-saman

Reí: adiós chicos nos vemos

Ayame: los están esperando en el comedor, síganme

caminaron y llegaron al comedor ,era grandísimo , en la cabeza de la mesa esta sentado IZUMI , en la derecha estaba Yuka Y en la izquierda estaba MIKAGE .

IZUMI: hola chicos , siéntense donde quieran .

Mikan se sentó junto a Mikage , Youichi se sentó alado de Mikan , y REI se sentó alado de Yuka.

IZUMI:YOUICHI-que carro escogiste?

Youichi-Maybach 62 .

izumi: buen gusto

Youichi: gracias!

tu Reí :cual escogiste?

Reí :Saleen S7 Twin Turbo

Izumi: genial!

y tu hija cual escogiste

Mikan:TTS Roadster 2010

izumi:wou es un buen carro

Mikage: un convertible , yo también tengo un convertible

Mikan :así cual es ?

Mikage: es un BMW Z4 2010

MIKAN :jajaj genial.

Yuka: Mikan estas lista para tu sorpresa

Mikan:¿la sorpresa ,no era el carro?

Yuka: no!

MIKAN: y cual es?

Yuka: adelante-yuka dijo , después un anciano entro caminando Mikan lo vio y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

Mikan: abuelo!-grito emocionada m no lo puedo creer , estas aquí

hola Mikan te extrañe demasiado-dijo feliz el abuelo de Mikan

Mikan: yo igual , se sentaron en la mesa , Youichi dejo que su abuelo se sentara alado de Mikan , el se sentó alado de su abuelo

Youichi , Reí ,el es su abuelo-Yuka dijo

Youichi: hola

Reí: hola- el es el abuelo adoptivo no?

yuka:si el es mi tío , es el Hermano menor de mi padre , pero para mi el es un 2 padre por eso es como su abuelo.

gracias. yuka-De nada padre-

Yuka: de ahora en adelante el vivirá con nosotros

aquí esta la comida así se quedaron comiendo , cuando terminaron Mikan y su abuelo se fueron a la sala a platicas , hablaron , de muchas cosas , sobre Natsume , de lo que Mikan se había enterado , las aventuras de su abuelo hablaron de todo empezaron a platicar a las 11 de la noche y terminaron a la 1 de la madrugada.

Mikan: uff. que cansada estoy

ABUELO: yo también

hola señor lo llevo a su habitación: dijo Miu una de las sirvientas de Mikan,

claro, bueno hija te dejo , mañana nos vemos.

Mikan: adiós abuelo , cuidate

Nanami: señorita la llevo a su habitación

Mikan: claro, llámame Mikan

Nanami: gracias Mikan , puedes llamarme Nana o Na-san

Mikan: te llamare Na-san

Nanami:esta bien , bien venida esta es su habitación

era una habitación grande , era blanca , con rosa pálido , una cama quinsay , pantalla plana, mini estéreo , computadora , un armario gigantesco con ropa llena y su ropa acomodada , paso al baño y era grade tenia yacusi , regadera , y lo demás que tiene un baño,

genial y la ropa que esta en el armario de quien es

Nanami: su ropa , su madre la compro para usted , claro que su madre medio esta nota

NOTA: espero que te guste la ropa , mañana pasare por ti a tu escuela , tu chofer nos llevara de compras , para comprar mas ropa.

mama

Mikan:wouu...

Nanami:esta es su uniforme de la escuela, era una falda verde oscuro con rayas negras  
(las rallas formaban cuadros en la falda) , blusa blanca con un moño verde oscuro , y un saco negro con los bordes color verde. y le dio una cartera negra , dentro de la cartera esta todo listo el señor Mikage le paso todos los apuntes y ejercicios a hora solo los tendrá que estudiar y alcanzar el ritmo de la clase.

Mikan: mañana es mi primer día en esa escuela , extraño mi escuela y a Natsume-empezó a llorar

tranquila señorita , esta vie

n-pregunto Nanami , con un tono de preocupación

Mikan: si !, estoy bien solo extraño a mi novio

Nanami: su novio?

Mikan: si tengo un novio se quedo en mi otra escuela-

Nanami: no se preocupe , solo es por 2 años no?

Mikan: si, pero ¿Cómo supiste?

el señor Izumi nos explico-nana respondió

ya veo , pero seré fuerte por el y por mis amigos-Mikan alzo su animo por si misma

así se habla señorita-lo mejor seria que tome un baño y duerma.

Mikan : tienes razón, gracias

nana : de nada , bueno en el mueble que esta alado del yacusi , hay toallas y batas.

Mikan: gracias

Nana: eso esto , me retiro, con su permiso

Mikan :adiós , cuídate

Nana: mañana la despertare a las 7

Mikan: si esta bien , gracias.

después Mikan se dio un baño y se acostó ,lloro un rato por que extrañaba a se quedo dormida ,al otro día Nana despertó a Mikan

Nana: Mikan -despierta , es ora de levantarse.

Mikan :uaaa , buenos días nana

Nana: Es hora de cambiarse , baje al comedor en 20 minutos

Mikan: si , gracias , se levanto se peino , cepillo sus dientes , y se puso su uniforme , después , todos estaban en la mesa sentados y comiendo

Izumi: nos adelantamos , espero que no te moleste.

Mikan: no y se sentó alado de su abuelo para comer.

después de un rato salieron y vieron a sus choferes

tora: yu-chan nos vamos

Takeshi :Mikan, nos vamos

Mikan: Mikage no tienes chofer ?Mikan pregunto por que no veía a su chofer solo veía el auto de Mikage , No , yo no tengo chofer , por que tengo permiso de conducir , woouu

Mikage: me adelanto , nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela para que los lleve al salón .

Youichi: si, adiós

Mikan :ok , adiós

y con eso se fue en su carro.

Mikan :Reí, que vas hacer mientras

Reí :iré a comprar material deportivo y de artes marciales hoy empieza tu entrenamiento. dijo de manera seria

MIKAN :ok. adiós se subía a su carro muy rápido por que reí la había asustado. y se fue

Youichi y su chofer también se subieron al carro y se fueron

cuando llegaron , la escuela era genial , tenia la pinta de una escuela normal , por que llegaban alumnos y entraban a la escuela.

Mikage: HOLA! chicos llegaron , bueno Youichi te llevamos a tu salón , así se fueron a los edificios de la escuela primaria , y llegaron al salón _**4A**_ hola maestra.

Rubí: hola! el debe ser tu hermano cierto .

si Youichi te presento a tu maestra

Youichi : hola mucho gusto

Rubí :ben , chicos , aquí les presento a su nuevo compañero

todos: hola, bien venido

Youichi: por que no te presentas con tus compañeros claro-

y esta chica es tu hermana cierto -Rubí pregunto

si ella es MIKAN mi hermana-Mikage la presento

Mikan: mucho gusto

Rubí :igualmente ,mientras tanto Youichi respondía a las preguntas

¿Qué Alice tienes?

Youichi :manipulación de fantasmas

¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Youichi: 13 de abril

¿Qué tipo de Alice tienes?

youchi:clase peligrosa

¿Cuántas estrellas eres?

estrella especial

woouu.

Kaname: eres muy joven y ya eres tan poderoso eso es genial

youchi:gracias

kaname:quieres ser mi amigo

youchi:si! estaba sorprendido , en la otra escuela ,a pesar de que su actitud , había cambiado por una mas amble ,nadie quería ser su amigo , pero aquí muchos querían ser sus amigos.

Mikage: bueno los dejamos tenemos que ir a clase , adiós yu-chan

Youichi:adios

después se fueron

Mikage: hola chicos

Akira :ella es tu hermana?

Mikage: chicos ella es mi Hermana Mikan

todos hola bien venida

Mikan: gracias!

Mikage, por que no se presentan con Mikan

todos: si!

hola yo soy Akira ,mi Alice es el viento , espero que podamos ser amigas.

yo soy sora, mi Alice es la música , espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

yo soy kai mi Alice es la velocidad , soy amigo de Mikage espero ser tuyo también.

yo soy nazumi ,mi Alice es la tierra , también soy amigo de Mikage , espero llevarnos bien

yo soy mizuki , mi Alice es el balance soy el mejor amigo de Mikage

yo soy Hikari , mi Alice es el sonido y soy amigo de Mikage

yo soy natsuki, mi Alice es el Agua, espero ser que podamos ser amigas

yo soy yumiko , mi Alice es la fuerza y soy novia de Mikage , espero que nos podamos llevar bien

Mikan: mucho gusto es un placer conocerlos a todos , nada mas son ustedes o faltan mas compañeros.

Yumiko: solo somos nosotros , este grupo es pequeño somos 9 pero contigo somos 10

Mikan: ya veo

hola chicos pueden sentarse , tu debes ser Mikan, la nueva alumna

Mikan: si!

bueno yo soy kaori la tutora de este grupo , también doy todas las clases del grupo, las clases son aquí , la duración de las clases son de 1 hora , cuando termine la hora tienen 10 minutos , para descansar, ir al baño o lo que quieran , el periodo es colar es de 4 horas y 40 minutos , la entrada es a las 9:00 y la salida es a la 1:00 .

habían pasado 3 meses y 4 días desde que Mikan se fue a U.S.A, a pesar de que era muy poco tiempo , pasaron muchas cosas , Mikan se había vuelto muy fuerte en artes marciales , su nivel de pelea estaba casi al mismo nivel que el de Rei (persona) , en su nueva escuela ella tenia buenas calificaciones debido a que Youichi , Rei ,Mikage y sus padres la ayudaban a estudiar, entrenar , mientras Mikage le enseñaba a manejar su elemento. pero Mikan no era la única que había cambiado.

Natsume , como ya no hacia misiones tenia demasiado tiempo libre y se puso a estudian manejo de empresas y contabilidad , su padre tenia unas empresas pequeñas ,el había hablado con su padre y le había pedido que cuando el saliera de la escuela , lo dejara trabajar con el en las empresas , a su padre le agrado mucho la idea y acepto.

Ruka y Hotaru se hicieron muy unidos ahora siempre andaban juntos , Hotaru se hiso mas cariñosa con Ruka y lo demostraba en publico , dejo de ser mas fría , pero solo con Ruka , con los demás era lo mismo.

Ruka , seguía como siempre , excepto que ahora el estaba estudiando Veterinaria. Aun que ellos estaban en secundaria todos podían empezar a elegir una carrera , y a estudiarla , el gobierno les dio permiso a las escuelas de Gakuen Alice para que hicieran esto , así cuando ellos salieran de la preparatoria podían seguir estudiando o trabajar.

Koko y sumiré , ellos se hicieron novios , a todo el mundo les sorprendió esto.

Narumi y Serina , sensei se habían vuelto novios .

en cambio Rui , seguía con su plan de destruir a Mikan y después a todo que tuviera un Alice , en los 3 meses el se había vuelto muy fuerte , logro invocar a su guardián serix el cual era un león grande de color negro con ojos azules , el podía succionar el alma de una persona y matarlo en menos de 5 segundos , Rui se creía invencible debido a que Mikan a un no despertaba su guardián , pero sabia que Mikan también era fuerte, el no savia lo que le esperaba.

mientras tanto en la casa de la mansión delos Yukihira Sakura...


	6. El regreso de Mikan

**disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

En la mansión de los Yukihira Sakura , se encontraban Reí , Mikage, Yuka, Izumi , Youichi y Mikan , todos estaban en el patio trasero de la casa , el cual era muy grande . Rei , Yuka , Izumi y Youichi , estaban 50 pasos atrás de Mikan y Mikage debido a que Mikan despertaría su Guardián.

-Mikan , ¿estas lista?-Mikage , le pregunto a Mikan , el estaba un poco , emocionado quería ver el guardián de Mikan , y un poco asustado debido a que , su guardián podría ser desde una hadita , que no servía de nada , solo te hacia compañía, un guardián de medio Nivel , el cual podría ser un perro , un lobo , un león etc. o un guardián de alto rango , estos son los mas poderosos de todos ya que pueden poseer una forma pequeña , pero pueden crecer de manera gigante con su voluntad , incluso podían tener forma humana .

-Mikan: ¡Si, DIJO nerviosa!.

-Bueno , empecemos-Mikage comenzó a explicarle que hacer a Mikan .Imagina un sello , como el mío ,la forma y el color es algo que solo aparecerá. y con eso delante de Mikan apareció un circulo violeta , con unos diagramas raros , lo que izo que Mikage se sorprendiera , ya que el no entendía , nada de eso y el había estudiado los tipos de sellos que existían , ese era raro nunca lo había visto y no savia que existía. ¡bien! , ahora di la primer cosa que se te ocurra.

-Seu-Mikan dijo , sin entender que es lo que había dicho , fue lo primer que se le ocurrió, y con eso , el circulo empezó a desprender un rayo violeta hasta el cielo , el cual atravesaba las nubes , pero solo Mikan ,Mikage ,Reí , Yuka , Izumi y Youichi. todos se sorprendieron, pero Rui sintió que Mikan había despertado su guardián y le dio miedo , incluyendo serix se había asustado jamás había sentido eso .

Mikage-¡NO ES POSIBLE!¿COMO PASO ESTO?-grito , sorprendido no entendía , todos le preguntaron que es lo que pasaba , pero antes de que pudiera contestar , empezó aparecer una chica de unos 19 años de pelo ondulado , rubio , tenia ojos grades color violeta y traía un vestido arriba de las rodillas violeta , tenia un collar con un colibrí de oro y unas botas blancas que le llevan debajo de las rodillas.

todos se habían sorprendido , era hermosa , cuando Adam ( el guardián de Mikage) y Mikage la vieron se arrodillaron ante ella.

-¿que pasa Mikage?-por que te arrodillas , Mikan pregunto , estaba confundida . Rei , Yuka , Izumi y Youichi se acercaron a ellos no podían oír lo que decían , por lo que no entendían lo que pasaba.

-Pónganse de pie , no es necesario que hagan una reverencia-seu les pido a Mikage y Adam .

-Mikage-pero como es que usted esta aquí ,pregunto sorprendido.

-¿usted es mi guardiana?-Mikan pregunto, no entendía que pasaba había invocado a su guardián , no a una súper modelo.

-yo soy tu guardián-seu respondió con una sonrisa.

-QUEEEEE!-Mikague grito, estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué gritas Mikage?-Mikan le pregunto , por qué no hay nada en entendía, ella era su Guardianes, pero ¿por qué Mikage estaba tan sorprendido.

-Mikan , ella es la guardia Seu , la mas poderosa de todos los guardianes , es considerada una diosa , una reina todos la respetan , es extremadamente poderosa, ella no tiene poder , como Adam , tiene poderes ,ella es lo de 16 guardianes juntos , con un chasquido derrota a mas de 18 personas , es inmortal , puedes atacarla con cuchillo , ataques o lo que sea y no le asen daño-Mikage explico , todos se sorprendieron .

-entonces tu eres mi guardiana y m...- Mikan fue callada por que seu le había puesto una mano en la cabeza y con eso ella y Mikan fueron radiadas por una luz violeta que salía de Mikan , ella empezó a gritar , Rei , Yuka , Izumi y Youichi corrieron a ellas , pero Mikage los detuvo.

-no se preocupen , no es nada malo , seu le esta transfiriendo todo lo que sabe , en otras palabras Mikan no tendrá entrenamientos agotadores solo repasos , debido a que toda la experiencia la tendrá , gracias a que seu le esta pasando todos sus conocimientos.

-Mikan, estas bien?-Seu le Pregunto a Mikan

-si , pero que fue eso-Mikan pregunto , depuse la luz desapareció y todos se acercaron a ellas.

-te transferí , todos mis conocimientos , no es por que no quisiera enseñarte , solo que puedo sentir tu dolor y se que extrañas a tu novio-Seu le explico a Mikan.

-como sabes de mi novio Natsume-Mikan le pregunto un poco sorprendida.

-cuando te transferí mis conocimientos , pude transferir todos tus recuerdos y parte de tus sentimientos -SEU le explico a Mikan.

-ya veo , entonces con esto podre regresar mas rápido a Japón , ¿cierto?-Mikan pregunto feliz.

-¡si!-yuka dijo un poco triste-Mikan tenia razón , ahora ya no seria 2 años y tal ves Mikan solo estaría unos 3 meses mas con ella.

-mama, aun que me valla , prometo estar en contacto con u...-Mikan fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Si, tu te vas todos iremos a Japón contigo, así estaremos todos unidos-Izumi les dijo

- Rei , Yuka , Mikan y Youichi-¿enserio? . todos preguntaron sorprendidos , poro la escuela Gakuen Alice Japón , no dejaba salir a los alumnos e ir a su casa como en la de E.U.

-la escuela de Japón , será igual que su actual escuela , en 2 meses la escuela permitirá que los alumnos de primaria , secundaria y preparatoria vivan con sus padres y los que tiene padres que viven lejos de ellos , podía visitarlos los fines de semana y vacaciones.

-¡Genial!-Mikan y su madre gritaron a la misma ves de emoción , después se abrazaron.

-seu , ¿vivirá con nosotros al igual que Adam?-Mikan le pregunto a su familia.

-Seu , te vas a quedar aquí?-Yuka le pregunto, como ella le había transferido a Mikan sus conocimientos , no savia si se quedaría o se iría.

-si!- yo me quedare junto con Mikan , hasta que ella decida que ya es hora de que me valla-dijo seu con una sonrisa.

-espero que podamos ser amigas-Mikan dijo , mientras le extendía la mano a Seu.

-si, gracias-seu le dijo a Mikan mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Izumi-bueno , mejor vamos adentro a comer algo. y con eso todos fueron a comer.

**mientras que Rui**

-¿pero que paso?, ¿Qué fue esa luz?-Rui le preguntaba a serix ( su guardián)

-niñito , olvídate de la venganza y de Mikan-serix le dijo a Rui .

-¿POR QUE DICES ESO?-Rui le pregunto , mas bien le grito a serix

-esa niña , no se como , pero invoco un guardián de alto nivel , y por el tamaño de rallo es mas poderoso que yo. esa niña ahora es invencible-serix le dijo a Rui.

-que demonios me estas diciendo , estas loco , como demonios la voy a dejar así como así-Rui le grito a Serix.

-si continuas , con esta estupidez , tu y tus amigos estarán solos con migo no van a contar , por que lo que planean hacer es un suicidio-serix le dijo a Rui.

-Si quieres , lárgate , no te necesito , soy fuerte mas que esa chiquilla y su guardián , tengo personas que me apoyan , así que no te necesito-Rui le dijo a serix.

-esta bien , me voy adiós , espero que no mueras, después de eso la pulsera que unía a Rui Y serix se rompió, y serix desapareció.

-Maldita sea , ese Serix es cobarde, pero voy a matar al Noviecito de Mikan, esa será parte de mi venganza-Rui dijio mientras en su rostro tenia un sonrisa malvada.

**después de 4 meses mas **

Mikan y sus compañeros se llevaban de maravilla , todos ellos sabían de Mikan , Mikage y Rui , por que Mikan y Mikage les habían contado , todos se sorprendieron, pero aun así siguieron siendo amigos a hora no había secretos entre ellos, todo estaban contentos , Mikan extrañaba a Natsume , pero 2 meses atrás Mikan mandaba cartas a Hotaru , Ruka, Natsume Y a todos sus amigos de la escuela. las cartas solo podían ser cada mes y solo se podía mandar y recibir una carta , por lo tanto apenas llevan 2 cartas , aun que ahora Natsume y los demás sabían sobre seu .a pesar de estar lejos , Natsume y Mikan seguían igual de enamorados.

**Rui**

**el se encontraba junto con sus 5 secuaces , los cuales eras los jefes de pandillas , mafias y peleadores callejeros .**

**shiro:bueno amigo yo te daré 300 de mis hombres y mis mejores armas ( después de todo el era jefe de una mafia en Canadá) **

**kenyi:te daré 100 de mis mejores peleadores(el maneja a peleadores callejeros de Australia)**

**yamada:yo te daré 130 de mis mejores hombres(el era el jede de la mafia china y socio de la mafia de canada )**

**kuma:yo te daré 220 de mis mejores peladores( el manejaba a pandillas de Italia y Francia)**

**ichiro:te daré 330 de mis mafiosos( el también era un mafioso de España y Estados Unidos ), también te daré las mejores armas (el era jefe de una fabrica que hacia armas).**

**Rui: gracias amigos esto es de gran ayuda , el plan se llevara acabo en 3 semanas , empezaremos , con las escuela Gakuen Alice de a todos , ellos tienen Alices como el mío , mátenlos a todos ellos no quiero a nadie viva. **

**¡Imagina. Shiro,, Kuma, Ichiro-respondieron al unísono.**

**Rui: bueno empezaremos en 3 semanas descansen mientras y preparen todo.**

**¡si!.shiro, ,Kuma,Ichiro -respondieron al unísono, después se fueron. Y Rui se quedo solo en su oficina.****jajajaja , pagaran todos **

_**Recuerdos de Rui**_

_**el tenia 6 años de edad , estaba en su casa con sus papas , su hermano mayor , su hermana de 3 meses , cuando el empezó a brillar de color gris , nadie entendía lo que pasaba , su papa se acerco a el , pero el brillo lo rodeo y callo al suelo , su hermana y su hermano se acercaron después cayeron al suelo , su madre se encontraba en la cocina , pero como Rui tenia miedo de hacerle daño , el corrió al cuarto de su hermana menor que se encontraba dormida , pero la bebe también fue rodeada por el brillo. empezó a llorar y después se quedo callada , su mama salió de la cocina , cuando vio a su esposo en el piso y a sus hijos se , asusto pensó que alguien había entrado a la casa , así que corrió en busca de Rui y de su hija , cuando llego vio a Rui cargando a su hermanita.**_

_**que paso aquí?-su mama le pregunto , mientras lloraba y cargaba a su hija. **_

_**Ruino :no se ...mama te estas poniéndote de color gris.**_

_**aléjate de mi , por favor da unos pasos atrás .su madre le pidió , pero aun así estaba preocupada por lo que pasaba , espera Rui tranquilo, su mama agarro el teléfono y marco un numero.**_

**llamada**

**hola soy la mama de Rui , su Alice despertó ,vengan por el después colgó-**

_**Rui:qu.. dices mama , por que me dices eso, quien vendrán por mi.**_

_**eres producto de una violación un maldito , amigo del esposo de mi hermana me violo , el tenia esa cosa de Alice, a pesar de eso tu papa me apoyo y decidimos tenerte , pero es necesario que vallas a esa escuela , cuando termines tus estudios , nosotros iremos , tu primo Keita estudia allí , ya que su padre tiene un Alice y el lo heredo se su padre.**_

_**pero mama no me quiero alejar de uste...**_

_**buenos días venimos por el niño , unos hombres de traje entraron a la casa.**_

_**si llévenselo.**_

_**mama no me quiero ir: Rui le gritaba a su mama.**_

_**hijo nos veremos , por ahora es un adiós , estudia mucho , no te voy a olvidar.**_

_**pero mi papa y los demás esta..**_

_**no están muertos dijo uno de los hombres , solo están inconscientes en 2 horas recuperaran la conciencia , después llevaron a Rui a la limosina y se lo llevaron.**_

_**cuando llego a la escuela Keita y sus amigos los están esperando , pero el no hablo con nadie.**_

_**4 meses después la familia de Rui fue asesinada por el padre de Rui el decía que todos eran unos demonios después se suicido , cada ves que salía a la ciudad central , se juntaba con gente peligrosa , después ellos escucharon la historia y lo empezaron a conectar con personas como mafiosos, pandilleros , ellos se ofrecieron ayudarlo cuando fuera necesario .**_

esa era la razón por que el quería vengarse y contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos.

pasaron 2 meses después

Mikan y seu se habían vuelto muy amigas ,seu era la 3 mejor amiga de Mikan , la 1 era Hotaru , la 2 era su madre y ella era la 3. Mikan y los demás se seguían mandando cartas y contándose de todo. Natsume como no había usado su Alice y había recibido tratamientos para su salud la cual mejoro total mente. ahora el era muy saludable , Ruka y Hotaru se comprometieron y cuando salieran de la escuela ellos se casarían, sumiré estaba embarazada de 2 meses de Koko. Mikan estaba feliz por ellos y por los demás , Misaki y Tsubasa se casarían en 4 meses , le pidieron a Mikan que acudiera , ellas les dijo que si pero no sabían que ella estaría en Japón en unos días.

3 días después en E.U

Izumi: bueno ya todos , saben la dirección de la casa el vuelo sale a las 7:00pm ,estaremos en la casa en Japón a las 7:00am , descansaran , después iremos a la escuela a la 1:00 , Kazumi no le a dicho nada a tus amigos Mikan , como dijiste , los veras en el auditorio , sus papeles están listos mañana el lunes ustedes serán alumnos de la escuela Gakuen Alice de Japón.

preparen sus maletas, salimos en 5 horas es decir nos vemos a las 6:00pm en la entrada principal.-Izumi , les dijo y con eso todos se fueron. -a las 6:00pm , todos estaban en la entrada principal .

-creí haber pedido que trajeran las maletas-Mikan dijo preocupada por que no veía sus maletas.

-Rei,Takeshi y Tora , se adelantaron y llevaron las maletas al aeropuerto ,para que las etiquetaran , Rei no esta esperando, así que súbanse-Izumi les pidió

con eso todos se subieron incluyendo el personal , todo el personal también iban a Japón , para seguir trabajando con la familia después cuando llegaron a Japón Mikan se puso contenta , aun que estaba cansada por el viaje y eran las 8:30 de la mañana.

-bueno , el chofer no esta esperando , suban las maletas a la camioneta y después se suben a la limosina-izumi les pidió a todos.

-¿papa, por que ahí una camioneta solo para las maletas? -Mikan le pregunto a su papa.

- es que las maletas apenas caben en la cajuela de la limosina , por eso pedí una camioneta , para las maletas-izumi le explico amablemente a Mikan

-aaa, ya veo jaja , bueno vámonos por que tengo que descansar , darme un baño , dormir un rato y prepararme para la sorpresa.

después todos se subieron a la limosina, cuando llegaron Mikan se sorprendió , por que era una mansión grande .

**REI,MIKAN Y YOUICHI-¡papa , otra ves !. los 3 dijeron al unísono **

-Jeje-izumi rio nerviosamente , lo que pasa es que me gustan las casas grandes, bueno pasemos.

la casa era hermosa, no solo por fuera , también por dentro-bueno esta es la sala ,por allá esta el comedor , allá esta la casina , por acá esta el despacho , subiendo están las habitaciones , escojan la suya , cuando Allan escogido las habitaciones , les informan al personal para que les suban las maletas -Izumi les explico ¿alguna duda?

Rei,Yuka,Youichi,Seu y Mikan:¡NO!-otra ves dijeron al unísono, después eligieron sus habitaciones.

-Mikan eligió una habitación a la derecha , era grande , de color amarilla y blanco , tenia un armario grande , con chimenea y el baño tenia regadera, jacuzzi , y lo demás que tiene un baño.

-Seu eligió una habitación , que estaba dos puestas a la izquierda de Mikan , igual a la de Mikan pero era color azul claro y blanco.

así todos escogieron sus habitaciones , después les dieron sus maletas , acomodaron su ropa , bajaron a comer algo al comedor , después cada quien se fue a su habitación , Mikan se dio un baño y de durmió un rato, se despertó a las 12:00 se cambio , se peino arreglo sus cosas, su mochila y se encontraban listos , después subieron a la limosina y se fueron a la academia Gakuen Alice.

cuando llegaron, se bajaron y se dirigieron al auditorio , donde todos los amigos de Mikan se encontraban en el auditorio.

-Ruka , ¿sabes por que nos llamaron aquí?-Hotaru , le pregunto a su novio.

-No!, nadie sabe , solo nos pidieron que viniéramos aquí-Ruka le contesto dulcemente a su Novia.

-tu , Natsume ¿sabes por que estamos aquí?-no , solo me quiero ir , hoy tengo que escribir la carta a Mikan-dijo desesperado por que no quería estar hay , solo quería ir y escribirle una carta a Mikan , ya que mañana es cuando el podía mandar cartas a Mikan. como la escuela dejaba a los alumnos salir , el podía visitar a su familia y su familia podía visitarlo , claro no podían entrar a la escuela , Natsume , Ruka ,Hotaru y los demás seguían viviendo en los dormitorios de la escuela , ya que sus familias Vivian lejos , pero la familia podían verlos en la ciudad central , al igual que los alumnos iban a sus casas los fines de semana . Natsume por la tarde iría a cenar con sus papa y su hermana en la ciudad central , siempre se reunían 1 ves por mes en la ciudad central , debido a que Natsume prometió no ir mas allá de la ciudad central sin Mikan.

kazumi , entro al auditorio. todo el mundo se callo y koko estaba súper feliz , había leído la mente de kazumi -chicos el día de hoy tengo una noticia mu... una alarma empezó a sonar , todos los maestros se reunieron , Mikan y su familia salieron detrás del escenario.

Mikan, quien es tío, pida al Mikan entiende.

MIKANNNNN! , todos gritaron y corrieron a ella , ignorando la alarma, antes de que la abrazaran ,Kazumi los detuvo .

-kazumi:atención ,estamos bajo ataque , los demás alumnos se reunirán aquí , les pido que no salgan , maestros quédense con los alumnos (NARUMI , SERINA ,MIKASI-SENSEI Y JINNO)se quedaron con los alumnos , Izumi , Rei y Yuka síganme necesito su ayuda.

después ahora si todos abrazaron a Mikan no les importo lo que les pasaba , estaban felices de ver a Mikan, Natsume se acerco la tomo de la cintura y la beso , ignorando , a todos y lo que pasaba, se quedaron juntos dándose besos , por unos 3 minutos , después se detuvieron

-por que no me dijiste que venias-Natsume le pregunto a Mikan , mientras la abrazaba.

-quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero esa alarma arruino mi sorpresa-Mikan le contesto a su novio

quítate Keita empujo de Natsume para abrazar a Mikan

-Mikan co...-se quedo callado por que Natsume le había dado un puñetazo

-quítate , mariposon ella es mía-dijo Natsume mientras la abrazaba.

-si , pero yo quiero hablar con ella-Keita le dijo a Natsume mientras jalaba a Mikan de un brazo.

* * *

**_espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios._**


	7. la venganza de la clase B

**Gracias por los comentarios espero que les siga gustando esta historia.**

* * *

-pues es mi novi... -Natsume callo al piso , por que Hotaru le disparo con la Baka , Baka y después Keita callo al piso.

-Mikan , te extrañe Hotaru abrazo a Mikan-todos se sorprendieron , excepto Ruka , el sabia que Hotaru extrañaba a Mikan.

-yo también te extrañe demasiado, Hotaru-Mikan le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

después de unos minutos todos ya avían abrazado a Mikan incluyendo Jinno-sensei la abrazo. también habían saludado a Yoichi , todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron Youichi , ya no era el mismo ,era amable y alegre .

-Mikan, por que trajiste a una modelo contigo-sumiré le pregunto a Mikan mientras señalaba a SEU.

-ella , no es modelo , es mi amiga y Guardiana-Mikan les dijo mientras acercaba a Seu junto con los demás.

-hola!, mucho gusto me llamo seu-se presento ,la mayoría de chicos y chicas se sorprendieron , era hermosa , amable y la guardiana de Mikan , que suerte muchos pensaron , otros le tenían envidia.

minutos después el auditorio estaba lleno de estudiantes de toda la escuela ,maestros y personal, después apareció REO , junto con todos la organización ANTI ALICE, atrás de ellos llegaron Izumi , Reí y Yuka junto con Kazumi , entraron corriendo.

-REO, que estas asiendo-Narumi le pregunto con enojo, o trabes el estaba atacando la escuela , es lo que pensó Narumi.

-el y la organización ANTI ALICE , nos están ayudando, Kazumi les explico , después subió al escenario, tomo el micrófono, la escuela esta siendo atacada , no es Reo ellos son aliados , no pudimos identificarlos , pero son personas normales no poseen Alices pero están armados , les pido que guarden la calma-Kazumi les pidió a los demás.

-Mikan ven , Mikage le pido a Mikan que se acercara y le susurro, Rui , esta atacando la escuela , puedo sentirlo , pero no tiene a su guardián , de cualquier manera cuídate.

-bien , tenemos que informarle a los demás, Seu¿ pues ver lo que esta pasando?-Mikan le pregunto a su guardiana ella podía tener visiones de lo que estuviera pasando en cualquier lugar.

-si!-están entrando por el norte , tienen armas , chalecos anti balas, navajas .son peleadores callejeros , puedo ver que son al rededor de 780 personas.

-algunos escucharon y empezaron a gritar .NO!, vamos a morir! y cosas como esas.

-cálmense por favor confíen en nosotros-Mikan les pido a sus compañeros y a los demás alumnos.

algunos asintieron ,mientras otros se tranquilizaban por que tenían miedo.

Ruka, Natsume, Mikage, Narumi, Serina, REI, Yoichi, SEU, ADAM, Keita, Heike, Kazumi, Izumi, Yuka, ANA, Hotaru, Sumiré, KOKO Y Los Demás compañeros de Mikan se juntaron , asiendo un circulo.

-Mikan cual es el plan , Reí le pregunto a Mikan y ustedes que hacen aquí-REI le pregunto a KEITA,HEIKE,NATSUME,RUKA,HOTARU,SUMIRE,KOKO

-Sumiré, viendo cual es el plan , para poder ayudar-que mas vamos hacer , sumiré le dijo a Reí.

-Seu , después que registres todo el área , crea una escudo al redor del auditorio, ve cuales son los puntos ciegos del enemigo , después le das las coordenadas a los secuaces de reo, rastrea a Rui , yo me encargo de el.

-KEITA,HEIKE,NATSUME,RUKA,HOTARU,SUMIRE,KOKO-se sorprendieron , por como Mikan empezó a tomar control y no se desespero, después Mikan fue con los secuaces de REO , todos obedecieron a Mikan , todos se quedaban viendo a Mikan con los ojos abiertos , estaba liderando todo , sin titubear, no estaba asustada ,Mikan les dio ordenes y cosas por hacer todos la estaban obedeciendo corrían de un lado a otro , Reo salió y empezó atacar a los cómplices de Rui , los maestros estaban ocupado peleando contra los amigos de Rui , y Rei , Yoichi , Adam , Mikan y Seu, estaban dentro del auditorio , calmando a todos .

-chicos , se los encargo , voy por Rui-Mikan les dijo a Rei , Yoichi , Adam .

-¡SI!-REI, Yoichi y Adam respondieron al unísono

-Mikan ¿a donde vas?-sumiré le pregunto a Mikan , ya que estaba apunto de salir del Auditorio.

Koko, HEIKE, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire,¡vamos contigo! -dijeron a la misma ves

Después ANA, Nonoko, Yuu, KITSUME, MOCHIAGE, Tsubasa, Kaname, se unieron

-es peligroso , el... Mikan fue no pudo terminar por que la interrumpieron - le dijeron .¡BAMOS !, en donde esta ese infeliz-sumiré pregunto.

-Nonoko: le daré una de mis pócimas , para que se envenene y se muera-dijo seria , así asustando a los demás.

-esta bien , vamos después todos siguieron a Mikan , se encontraron con unos secuaces de Rui, antes de que Natsume y los demás reaccionaran, Seu y Mikan los habían empezado a golpear .

-Natsume y los demás , se quedaron en shock eran demasiado fuertes.

-chicos se quedan -Mikan les dijo mientras seguía corriendo , después la siguieron.

-Mikan Rui esta para allá, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Seu , le pregunto a Mikan

-ok!, este es el plan , nosotras lo atacaremos después cuando el este débil ustedes saldrán de los arbustos y será todo suyo , ok.-Mikan les dijo a los demás.

-si , pero Mikan ¿podrán , con el dijiste que el era muy fuerte?-sumiré le pregunto.

-si , nosotras lo derrotaremos -Mikan les dijo.

-Natsume abrazo y beso a Mikan , cuídate-le dijo , estaba preocupado por ella.

-no te preocupes , yo la cuido-seu le dijo a Natsume para que se calmara un poco.

-gracias!-Natsume dijo un poco mas calmado.

después seu y Mikan se fueron en busca de Rui, un par de minutos después lo encontraron.

-baya Mikan querida, te estaba esperando y veo que trajiste una amiga, esto si ser...

se callo por que Mikan empezó a darle , patas , golpes y puñetazos , Rui no podía pararlos Natsume y los demás habían llegado y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos , todos estaban sorprendidos de como Mikan peleaba .

Rui intentaba parar los golpes de Mikan, pero era imposible , intento usar su Alice pero Mikan lo estaba anulando , la pelea duro 6 minutos ( es todo lo que Rui pudo aguantar), después callo al piso, con eso , mochiage lo ato con unas cuerdas.

-Mochiage, dame tu-calcetín koko, le ordeno a Mochiage

-si, con eso Mochiage , se quito su calcetín y se lo dio a Koko, después Koko metió el calcetín en la boca a Rui.

pensamientos de Rui-koko los estaba diciendo en vos alta

esto save a m... , a el le apestan las patas . que asco , mátenme por favor-Rui decía en sus pensamientos.

todo el grupo que acompaño a Mikan y Seu , se estaban riendo hasta Hotaru se rio.

-sáquenle el calcetín , le daré una de mis comidas-Ana ordeno , con eso Koko saco el calcetín de la boca de Rui y Ana le dio a beber de un frasco extraño una posición ,también rara , con esto no saldrá del baño ( ya se imaginaran porque) por 29 años , jajajaja Ana rio.

-ahora no iras a ningún lado niñito-sumiré dijo entre risas.

-Rui-ya me rindo , dijo por que no aguantaba , con el calcetín era suficiente , pero la poción era lo peor.

-si , apenas empezamos-Ruka le dijo con una aurea mortal, de repente ardillas y aves aparecieron , espesaron a morderle y las aves lo picoteaban ,después vino un grupo de 29 abejas y lo siguió sumiré que uso su Alice y lo araño, después Hotaru que le disparo 23 veces con la BAKA BAKA , así todas las personas le pegaron excepto seu , solo faltaba Natsume , todos dieron 13 pasos atrás, después Natsume le quemo las cejas y todo su cabello , Rui termino con la cara llena de humo después le dio patas y golpes , también le hiso calzón chino colgándolo de la rama de un árbol. Cuando estaba colgado todos tomaron varas y palos para pegarle , Seu se quería vengar y le metió hierva venenosa en toda su ropa interior.

-¡Listo!-Natsume dijo mientras se sacudía las manos.

-Mochiage, podrías bajar y llevar a Rui con tu Alice al -Mikan le pidió amablemente ,Mochiage acepto lo bajo y después todos junto con Mochiage y Rui fueron al auditorio, cuando iban en camino al Auditorio vieron a todos los hombres de Rui en el piso, después vieron a todos los alumnos afuera enfrente de ellos estaban los hombres de Rui , los alumnos se avían unido con los maestros y Reo para derrotarlos , lo cual si sirvió , incluyendo alumnos de 2 de primaria ayudaron, fue un trabajo en equipo.

-Hija como estas-Izumi le pregunto a Mikan.

-bien papa, ahora que aremos con este imbécil-Mikan dijo después , Mochiage lo dejo caer en el piso.

-lo , llevaremos a las instalaciones secretas de Gakuen Alice , ahí se aran cargo de el-kazumi explico.

-pero ¿Qué le paso?, por que esta así , Reo pregunto sorprendido , ese era el enemigo , parecía vagabundo.

-todos , nos encargamos de darle una lección -sumiré explico

-vaya que si , le dieron una lección-Narumi dijo

minutos después todos se sentaron en las sillas del Auditorio y descansaron , después llegaron el director de la preparatoria y el director de la primaria junto con unos hombres los cuales se llevaron a Rui y sus 3 directores agradecieron a todos por haber ayudado ,después kazumi dio un anuncio

-bueno , el día de hoy , en la clase B hay ...Kazumi fue callado por todo el grupo.

ya sabemos Mikan y Mikage serán nuestros nuevos compañeros-todos dijeron al unísono excepto , Natsume ,Hotaru y Ruka.

-¿como supieron?-Kazumi les pregunto.

-director. fuimos con Mikan y Seu , las vimos pelear , ahora son fuertes, Mikan derroto a Rui , esa era la razón por la que se fue a E.U ,hacerse fuerte y derrotar a Rui, ya lo hizo ahora nada la une a estados unidos-Sumiré explico y todo el grupo asintió incluyendo a Natsume ,Hotaru y Ruka.


	8. los canvios

**disculpen la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía**

* * *

-bueno , es hora de que vallan a su salón , y les pregunten lo que quieran a Mikan y Mikage.

-bueno hija nos vemos al rato en la casa , te mando a tu chofer pero ¿ vas querer una limosina o tu carro? , por que me imagino que quieres llevar a tus amigos a conocer a tu abuelo-Yuka le dijo a Mikan.

-chicos , ¿les gustaría ir a Mi casa y conocer a mi abuelo ?-Mikan les pregunto.

-me debes dinero Mikan-Hotaru le dijo a Mikan , si tenia chofer y limosina era rica , con eso Mikan le pagaría el dinero que le debía.

-Mikan ¿eres Rica?-sumiré pregunto , sorprendida.

-si!, mi papa es dueño de las empresas **DIAMENSIN** y socio de las empresas **ESKIRE** ,**y mi madre es diseñadora de modas y jefa de las empresas ****GAXADAI ** ¿ apenas te das cuenta? sumiré-Mikan explico.

todo el grupo y Narumi grito QUEEEEEEEEEE!, incluyendo Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru.

-si , mi familia es rica, pero quieren ir a Mi casa.

si por que no , algunos contestaron, los demás estaban en shock

-en ese caso ,será la limosina-Mikan le dijo a su mama.

-esta bien , Takeshi , te estará esperando en la entrada principal con la limosina.

-si, gracias -Mikan le dijo a su mama , después Rei ,Izumi y Seu se fueron.

nos vemos en la tarde nuero-Izumi le dijo a Natsume antes de no vio que Natsume se sonrojo.

-oye Natsume ¿no ibas ir a cenar con tu familia?-Ruka le pregunto a Natsume.

-si, le...Natsume fue interrumpido por Mikan.

-aoi, vendrá aquí , yo la quiero ver por que no los invitas , que vengan con nosotros a mi casa, por favor-Mikan hizo cara de perrito , Natsume no podía negarle nada a Mikan cuando ella hacia esa carita.

-esta bien-Natsume le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

después todos se fueron al salón de clases.

-por lo que veo , ambos son éntrela especial , cierto-Narumi les pregunto, después. ambos dijieron que si.

-bueno Mikan , te sentaras en tu mismo lugar de siempre, ya te puedes ir a sentar.

-si ,después se fue a sentar.

-Mikage , ahora te puedes presentar.

-hola ya saben mi nombre es Mikage , soy el hermano de Mikan mi Alice es Anulación Alice y soy estrella especial.

-bueno , tu lugar será junto con Yuu-Narumi le dijo , con eso se fue a sentar.

-Hola yuu-Mikage saludo.

-Hola puedes llamarme linchou-Yuu le dijo a Mikage.

-esta bien linchou , debes ser el presidente de la clase ¿no?-Mikage le pregunto.

-si , por eso es que me dicen lincho , pero ya es un apodo que todos me dieron-yuu le explico a Mikage.

-ya veo oy...se quedo callado por que un chico entro gritando como loco por todo el salón.

-¡me voy a casar!, siiiiiii

-Keita felicidades , Mikan le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-gracias Miki.

-cállate mariposon y l...

-Natsume , dej...se quedo callado por que Natsume le había dado un puñetazo , que manía la tuya de interrumpir a la gente cuando habla.

-cállate , que tu siempre golpeas a la gente-Keita le dijo a Natsume.

-solo golpeo a gente estúpida como tu-Natsume le dijo a Keita , con eso comenzó una guerra entre Keita y Natsume.

-pues si sigues con eso , un día de estos te darán una paliza.

-los quemare

-y si te atacan por la espalda , que aras

-los quemare.

-si te pegan

-los quemare

-ya cállate , no repitas lo mismo.

-los quemare,quemare,quemare,quemare,q...

-me largo , adiós después Keita se fue.

-no que no se iba, dijo entre pensamientos , pero koko los había leído.

-Natsume , tu si sabes como desacerté de tus enemigos-Koko le dijo.

-deja de leer mi mente o te quemo-Natsume le dijo a Koko con enojo.

-ya me callo´-koko se quedo callado , por que Natsume si era capas de quemarlo.

-bueno chicos el día de hoy tenemos 10 nuevos estudiantes

después todos los compañeros , amigos y la novia de Mikage entraron al salón de clases.

-bueno preséntense-Narumi les pidió.

-hola yo soy Akira , Mi Alice es el viento , soy 3 estrellas.

-yo soy sora, mi Alice es la música , soy 2

-yo soy kai mi Alice es la velocidad , soy 3 estrellas

-yo soy nazumi ,mi Alice es la tierra soy estrella especial.

-yo soy mizuki , mi Alice es el balance soy 2 estrellas.

-yo soy Hikari , mi Alice es el sonido soy 3 estrellas.

-yo soy natsuki, mi Alice es el Agua, soy estrella especial.

-yo soy yumiko , mi Alice es la fuerza , soy 3 estrellas.

después Narumi , les dijo cuales eran sus lugares y se sentaron es sus asientos-yumiko se sentó alado de su novio Mikage debido a que le rogo a Narumi que la dejara sentar a lado de su novio.

paso el tiempo y llego la hora de la salida, cuando llegaron vieron a Nobara y Rei besándose , todos se quedaron en shock ,excepto Mikan ,Mikage y Yoichi.

-ellos son novios , todos gritaron incluso Ruka,Hotaru y Natsume.

-si , ella es mi prometida y futura madre de mi hijo-Rei explico algunos se bloquearon por completo.

-ella esta embarazada-Hotaru le pregunto a Rei , estaba sorprendida.

-si , tiene 3 meses de embarazo , después Rei ayudo a subir a su novia a su coche y se fueron.

-bueno chicos es hora de irnos -Mikan dijo intentando sacarlos del shock cuando llego Tora en el coche de Yoichi , se de que pregunten si , el es el chofer personal de Yoichi y ese es su les explico-

-señorita esta lista -Takeshi le pregunto a Mikan

-el es mi chofer-Mikan les Mikage y su novia aparecieron en el coche de Mikage , los veo en la casa , adiós después se fueron.

el ¿tiene permiso de conducir?´-todo el mundo pregunto, septo Mikan y los amigos de Mikage.

-si , es hora de irnos , después todos se subieron y se fueron.

-Natsume , a que horas quedaste con tu familia-Mikan le pregunto a su novio.

-a las 5:00-Natsume le respondió mientras se calmaba , avía recibido demasiadas sorpresas el día de hoy.

-esta bien tenemos media hora , vamos a mi casa me cambio , dejamos a los chicos después vamos por tu familia ¿esta bien?-Mikan le pregunto a Natsume.

-si, esta bien , después de 13 minutos llegaron a un mansión cuando se bajaron , todos se quedaron en shock.

-me debes dinero , págamelo-Hotaru le dijo a Mikan , mientras la apuntaba con la BAKA BAKA -

-¿cuanto te debo?-Mikan le pregunto a Hotaru.

-$3,200 Rabits -Hotaru dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-esta bien ,Mikan saco su cartera y le pago lo que le debía a Hotaru, Hotaru bajo su arma y conto sus rabits.

todos tenían gotas tipo anime en la cabesa,nunca cambia.

después entraron a la mansión, donde Mikan presento a todos y a su subió a su habitación acompañada de Sumiré , Ana ,Nonoko,Linchou,Mochiage,Natsume,Ruka llegaron se sorprendieron , era hermosa la habitación .

-pueden echar un vistazo en la habitación mientras me cambio, después Mikan se fue y se fue a se cambiaba , los demás veían la habitación todo era normal, Mikan tenia algunos peluches en la Habitación lo que a muchos se les izo normal , después Mikan salió vestida con una falda rosa , unas botas blancas , tenia una blusa color rosa y un chaleco blanco , su pelo estaba suelto como siempre , ella empezó a peinarse con el cabello suelto en 1 de secundaria. se veía hermosa.

-como me veo-Mikan pregunto con una sonrisa.

después Natsume se acerco y la beso.

-igual de hermosa que siempre, Natsume le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-es hora de bajar , ustedes se tienen que ir-Hotaru dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

después bajaron antes de que bajaran Natsume se sorprendió por que vio a su familia.

-como llegaron aquí?-Natsume les pregunto, mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludarlos.

-Yuka y yo somos amigas-Kaoru la madre de Natsume le explicaba

-que?-Natsume y Mikan preguntaron a la misma ves.

-si ella y yo fuimos amigas en la escuela , y ahora somos suegras eso es fantástico , Kaoru dijo emocionada , después se acerco a Mikan y la abrazo , espero que te trate bien mi hijo , si te lastima , molesta etc. dime y le doy un jalón de le dijo a Mikan.

-Mikan dijo nerviosa.

-Mikan , Aoi grito mientras la abrazaba , por fin te conozco , mi hermano me hablaba mucho te ti , por fin te conozco , tenia tantas ganas de conocerte.

-yo igual , quería conocerte , el me hablo de ti espero que podamos llegar a ser amigas-Mikan dijo feliz.

después se reunieron en el comedor , paso el tiempo y todos se divirtieron , tono-sempai y Seu , se hicieron buenos amigos a pesar de conocerse ase un par de todos se fueron a su casa excepto Natsume , Aoi , kaito(el padre de Natsume , le puse ese nombre.) y kaoru , ellos se quedarían en casa de Mikan.

-Mikan , no dejes entrar a tu novio a tu habitación , nada de aventuritas antes de casarse, ¿entendieron?-Izumi les pregunto a Mikan y Natsume.

¡si!, los dos dijeron con la cara roja.

-bueno cada quien a su habitación, Izumi les dijo , después todos se fueron sus las 11 y Mikan no podía dormir , entonces se fue a la habitación de Natsume.

toc toc

Natsume , se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta se sorprendió cuando vio a Mikan medio dormida y con camisón.

-Natsume ¿puedo dormir contigo?-Mikan le pregunto a Natsume.

-pero tu padre d..Mikan lo interrumpió.

-dijo que no podías entrar a mi habitación, no dijo nada sobre tu habitación.

-tienes razón , pasa después se acostaron los 2 ambos se abrazaron , después se quedaron dormidos.

al otro día Yuka Y Kaoru fueron a despertar a Mikan , pero no estaba en su habitación , así que por lógica estaba con Natsume. cuando llegaron a la habitacion de Natsume entraron y los vieron dormidos.

-a que dejarlos -Yuka le dijo a su suegra después se fueron.

un par de minutos después Natsume , se despertó vio a Mikan durmiendo y después le dio un beso en la frente, el cual izo que Mikan se despertara.

-buenos días , dormilona-Natsume le dijo a Mikan

-buenos días Nat-kun-le dijo Mikan.

-¿Nat-kun?-Natsume le pregunto a su novia.

-si, de ahora ... fue interrumpida por que Natsume la había besado.

-puedes , decirme como quieres , soy tuyo-Natsume le dijo a Mikan.

Mikan se sonrojo , pero se alegro-¡gracias! Natsume, te amo mucho-Mikan le dijo a Natsume mientras lo besaba, después Mikan se levanto y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

después de media hora , todos se encontraban en el de desayunar , Mikan y Natsume fueron a una cita en la ciudad central.

Mikan y Natsume

_los dos habían terminado de ver una película , después Natsume llevo a Mikan a un zoológico , un acuario , después fueron a un centro comercial._

_-Mikan ¿entramos a esa tienda?-Natsume le dijo a Mikan , mientras señalaba una tienda de lencería._

_-pervertido!-Mikan le grito a su novio._

_-calma, era una broma-Natsume le dijo a Mikan , pero en su mente pensaba que no era mala el fue arrastrado por Mikan a comprar un helado, cuando Natsume se dio cuanta ya eran las 7:00pm._

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE NATSUME.**_

_rallos , se va hacer tarde para la sorpresa, no puedo arruinar todo después de que le pedí ayuda a Reí ,Yoichi y al padre de Mikan._

_**la noche anterior.**_

_**eran las 11:23pm**_

_**Mikan se había quedado dormida , después Natsume se levanto y fue a la sala donde Rei,Yoichi,Izumi,Yuka,Mikage,Aoi , su madre y su padre lo estaban esperando.**_

_**-ya era hora , ¿acaso ,crees que todo el mundo tiene tu tiempo?-Rei le pregunto a Natsume.**_

_**-cállate Rei , alégrate de que ya llegue y no estés molestando-Natsume le dijo a Rei.**_

_**-oye mocoso , ¿quieres que te mate?-Rei , le pregunto a Natsume.**_

_**-ya cálmense , parecen amantes -Izumi les dijo , ocasionando que los demás se reían , pero que Natsume y Rei le dieran miradas de muerte.**_

_**-como sea , voy directo al grano, quiero pedirles la mano de Mikan , para poderme casar con ella-Natsume dijo ,nervioso y con la cara roja.**_

_**yuka,kaoru,Mikage,Aoi, kaito (el padre de Natsume),Izumi y Yoichi , estaban gritando de emoción.**_

_**-quieres , solo la mano o a Mikan completa-Izumi le dijo a Natsume , con una sonrisa.**_

_**-completa-Natsume le dijo a Izumi.**_

_**-valla mi nuero es un pervertido -Izumi le dijo a Natsume , lo que ocasiono que el se sonrojara.**_

_**-cuando te casas con ella-Rei le pregunto serio.**_

_**-hermano por que no estas feliz-Mikage , le pregunto a Rei.**_

_**-No me grada como cuñado , pero Natsume te advierto si le ases daño te mato-Rei le dijo con una mirada fría.**_

_**-que hermano mas protector-Natsume le dijo a Rei, lo que izo que el se enojara.**_

_**-cuando le piensas pedir matrimonio ?-Yuka le pregunto a Natsume.**_

_**-el día de mañana-Natsume le dijo a Yuka.**_

_**-veo y ¿quieres que te ayudemos?-Kaouru le pregunto a su hijo.**_

_**-si, necesito de su ayuda-Natsume dijo un poco sonrojado.**_

_**-a Mikan y a ti les gustan los arboles de cerezo ¿no?-Yuka le pregunto a Natsume.**_

_**-si!-**_

_**-entonces por que no le pides matrimonio en el árbol de cerezo que esta en la ciudad central.**_

_**-si , tiene razón-Natsume dijo muy apenado.**_

_**-y ya tienes el anillo?-Rei le pregunto a Natsume**_

_**-si, aquí esta saco una caja negra, cuando lo abrió se dejo ver un anillo de oro , de un diamante enfrente , con 2 diamantes pequeños a cada lado **_

_**-esta hermosa ,Aoi,Kaoru y Yuka dijeron al unísono.**_

_**-bueno , este será el plan...Izumi explico un plan que se la había ocurrido y todos estaban ayudando. **_

de nuevo a la cuidad central , donde se llevaba acabo la cita de Mikan y Natsume.

_-Mikan , por que no vamos a comprar un helado-Natsume le dijo a Mikan._

_-si!, ¡HELADO!-Mikan grito de emoción._

_-por que no vas y me esperas en árbol de Sakura-Natsume le dijo a Mikan._

_-si, esta bien yo quiero mi helado de fresa, después Mikan se fue y se sentó al árbol Sakura._

_Mikan esta sentada bajo el árbol , cuando llego un niño y le dio una rosa blanca , después se fue, Mikan se sorprendió ,pero también le pareció lindo y tierno._

_-¿por que el niño de dio esta rosa?-Mikan se pregunto a si misma._

_después otro niño le dio otra rosa blanca así consecutivamente aparecieron 6 niños , cada uno le dio una rosa blanca._

_Mikan estaba sorprendida , después apreciaron 2 palomas sosteniendo una bandera que decia,Mikan Sakura te casarías con migo. después Natsume salió de tras del árbol._

_-y ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-Natsume le pregunto a Mikan._

_-si , si acepto , después lo abrazo y lo beso._

_bravo , Urra a los novios , que lindo , se escuchaba a tras de ellos donde._

_la familia de ambos y sus amigos estaban viendo el espectáculo._

_Hotaru estaba grabando todo con una cámara._

_-ustedes ayudaron a Natsume-Mikan , les pregunto feliz y con una sonrisa._

_si, algunos contestaron , por que muchos aun seguían sonriendo y llorando de felicidad._

_-gracias a todos -Mikan y Natsume dijeron al unísono._

_-Mikan , ¿aun te gustaría que tu y yo tuviéramos boda doble?-Hotaru le pregunto._

_-si!, no me digas que Ruka y tu también estas comprometidos-Mikan le pregunto emocionada a Hotaru._

_-si, -Hotaru le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-sii!-genial , entonces ,será una boda doble-Mikan dijo ,después abrazo a Hotaru._

_5 años después meses después _


	9. Fin

_**por fin aquí esta el final disculpen por la tardanza** _

* * *

_tsubasa y Misaki se habían casado ._

_Narumi y Serina también se habían casado._

_Jinno sensei había empezado una relación con Kimi una de las cocineras de la escuela , la relación era estable y llevaba buen ritmo. _

_Keita y Heike se habían casado ._

_Rei se había casado con Nobara Ibaragi y tenían un hijo de 5 años llamado Yuki._

_Yuu y Ana comenzaron una relación _

_sumire quedo embarazada tenia 1 mes de embarazo ,koko y sumire se casarían en 2 meses _

_Nonoko y Hikari habían estado saliendo por 3 meses._

_Ana y Sora estaban en una relación de 2 semanas._

_yoichi tenia una novia llamada Hesm._

_Kitsume empezó una relación con Natsuki._

_**era un día hermoso ,todos se encontraban en la iglesia ,cada quien en su lugar.**_

_**en el altar se encontraban Natsume y Ruka esperando a sus futuras esposas.**_

_**Ruka llevaba un traje blanco con una blusa blanca, un chaleco gris, un saco blanco , un pantalón blanco y una corbata zapatos eran negros**_

_**Natsume llevaba un traje negro , pantalón negro , camisa guinda y una corbata negra .sus zapatos eran negros.**_

_**después la música empezó a sonar, cuando la puerta se abrió Hotaru llevaba un vestido , con un corset y una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos , la falda caía delicadamente sobre sus piernas, se veía hermosa, llevaba el pelo recogido y un velo , en las manos llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas con blancas .**_

_**y Mikan llevaba un vestido estilo prinses , con corte tipo corazón , llevaba la mitad de pelo recogido y lo demás suelto, su velo era hermosa el cual esta siendo sostenido con el broche que sostenía el cabello de las manos llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y flores de sakura. **_

_**todo el mundo las admiraba , mientras que Natsume estaba completamente sonrojado Mikan se veía hermosa. y Ruka estaba sorprendido ,Hotaru se veía hermosa.**_

_**después las 2 comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar , cuando llegaron ambas tomaron a su pareja y continuaron con la ceremonia.**_

_**cuando termino la ceremonia , todo el mundo estaba de pie aplaudiéndoles.**_

_**-estoy tan feliz,mikan-chan.-Narumi lloraba de emoción **_

_**-Yuka e Izumi ,estaban tan felices que estaban llorando.**_

_**después todos se fueron a la mansión Yukihira donde la fiesta de la boda se llevaría acabo. **_

_**Natsume , Mikan estaban sentados en una mesa , en medio estaba un pastel grande de 3 pisos con la figura de los 2 novios y las 2 novias, del otro lado estaban sentados Ruka y Hotaru.**_

_**-Mikan, te ves hermosa-Natsume le dijo a su esposa.**_

_**-g. -Mikan estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar.**_

_**-Mikan , ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior llevas?-Natsume le pregunto a su esposa , con una sonrisa picara.**_

_**-... , PERVERTIDO-se escucho por toda la mansión , algunos se rieron , para otros eso era normal.**_

_**después de un rato las 2 parejas de recién casados partieron el pastel ,bailaron, arrojaron el ramo , brindaron por los novios , después todo el mundo estaban despidiendo a los de irse Yuka le dijo algo a Mikan , lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara se fueron , cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Hotaru y Ruka se fueron a su vuelo , ellos pasarían su luna de miel en Mikan y Natsume se fueron a su vuelo, que iba a Francia. **_

_**horas después**_

Ruka y Hotaru se encontraban en la estaba demasiado nervioso que ni podía caminar se había perdido en sus pensamientos pero calco cuando vio a Hotaru hablando por teléfono.

-hola buenas noches deseo 3 platos de cangrejo , tráiganlos a la habitación en 2 horas es la numero 214 gracias ,después colgó el teléfono.

-Hotaru!-Ruka dijo con un suspiro , "jamás cambiara " pensó en su mente.

-¿que tengo hambre?-Hotaru , se acerco y lo beso, el beso empezó dulce y después fue mas rápido, luego Ruka llevo a Hotaru a la cama , donde comenzaron los besos y después la ropa fue retirada.

-¿estas lista?-Ruka le pregunto a Hotaru.

-si!-Hotaru respondió tímidamente , lo que ocasiono que Ruka se riera.

después la noche continuo , cuando terminaron , Hotaru fue a comer su orden de cangrejos.

**mientras tanto en Francia**

-Natsume , quiero un plato de espagueti con albóndigas-Mikan le dijo a su esposo , chofer parece en la esquina , después Mikan se bajo de la limosina y fue a un restaurante.

-Mikan , estamos en Francia , no en Italia-Natsume le dijo a su esposa , mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

-lose , pero yo quiero espagueti-Mikan le dijo mientras hacia un se acerco y la beso

-te ves hermosa , y amo tu actitud infantil-Natsume le susurro en el odio y después le dio un beso en el cuello , ocasionando que la piel de Mikan se le pusiera chinita.

-Natsume , quédate quieto estamos en un Restaurante-Mikan le dijo , pero tenia la cara completamente Natsume se fue a sentar a su asiento.

-esta bien , solo era un pequeñito adelanto de lo que tendrás en un par de horas-Natsume le dijo con una sonrisa, pero también estaba sonrojado.

-Mikan estaba , tan roja que cuando llego el mesero con la orden , le pregunto si quería que llamara una de la cena Mikan y Natsume se fueron al Hotel.

**Dentro de la habitación de Mikan y Natsume.**

**Natsume y Mikan estaban en la cama dándose besos, Natsume estaba enzima de Mikan y Mikan debajo de Natsume.**

**después la ropa empezó a ser desprendida y paso lo que tenia que pasar en una luna de miel.**

**-Mikan espeso despertarse y vio a Natsume dormido , le dio mucha ternura ,era hermoso cuando el dormía.**

**-que me ves polka o debería llamarte caperucita roja-Natsume le dijo a Mikan.**

**-¿que no estabas dormida?, espera ¿per...-per...-Natsume la callo con un beso.**

**-polka ,no hagas ruido no olvides que estamos en un hotel -Natsume le dijo a su esposa.**

**-cierto, Mikan se empezó a tranquilizar-Natsume , vamos a dar un paseo quiero visitar muchos lugares, tomarnos fotos, comer muchas cosas y muchas cosas mas.**

**-lo se, pero primero tomemos un baño. Natsume le dijo a su esposa.**

_después de una semana Mikan y Natsume habían llegado de Francia , se encontraban dentro de una mansión pequeña , la cual a hora seria su casa , la mansión tenia 11 habitaciones , 7 baños , 1 cocina , 1 comedor , 1 sala , un patio trasero, 1 cochera donde cambian un máximo de 10 autos y 2 despachos. _

_pasaron 4 semanas y Natsume empezó a ir a trabajar ,mientras que Mikan trabajaba desde casa , ella hacia diseños de ropa ,que le daba a su madre , se había convertido en una diseñadora de moda , su madre le enseño, hacer diseños y a llevar acabo sus diseños , como las escuelas permitían que los alumnos estudiaran una carrera ,Mikan habías estudiado Diseño de Modas y Natsume Manejo Empresaria, el trabaja en las empresas de su padre las cuales ahora eran las 2 empresas mas ricas de todo el mundo , las 3 empresas mas ricas_ eran "**hiets" **, unas empresas que vendían los inventos de Hotaru , y las empresas numero 1 eran las de la familia Yukihira Sakura.

-Mikan , se encontraba vomitando en la habitación de su casa ,se sentía mal y mareada, no savia que hacer a si que llamo a su esposo.

Ring Ring

-que paso amor .Natsume contesto su celular.

-N..Na...se escucho un sonido como si algo había caído al suelo.

-Mikan, contesta que paso .Mikan-Natsume gritaba después corrió al estasionamiento,tomo su coche y se dirijo a su casa, cuando llego busco por toda la mansión a Mikan y no la encontraba , después imagino que debería estar en su habitación , corrió y cuando entro vio a Mikan en el piso , tomo alcohol del botiquín y con eso despertó a Mikan.

-¿que paso?-Mikan le pregunto a su esposo , lo ultimo que recordaba es que le había llamado a su esposo por que se sentía mal y después se sintió débil y la vista se le nublo.

-al parecer te desmayaste , pero te llevare al doctor en este mismo instante , cargo a Mikan estilo nupcial , después la llevo a su coche para ir al hospital.

**En el hospital **

_Natsume se encontraba fuera del consultorio ,mientras el doctor le hacia un chequeo a Mikan y le hacia unas preguntas , después de 10 minutos el doctor dejo pasar a Natsume._

_-dígame doctor que tiene mi esposa-Natsume le decía a Mikan mientras la abrazaba._

_DOCTOR: les tengo una buena noticia_

_-¿cual es?-Natsume pregunto mas calmado ,después de todo era una buena noticia._

_DOCTOR: su esposa esta embarazada._

_Natsume , se alegro tanto de que Mikan estaba embarazada , la abrazo y la ¿por que lloras?-Natsume se preocupo por que Mikan estaba llorando._

_ que estoy ,tan feliz de que este esperando un hijo tuyo-Mikan le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Mikan!-después la beso._

_DOCTOR: su esposa tiene un embarazo de 1 mes y 1 que los desmayos es algo en común._

_-¿eso es todo, doctor?-Natsume le pregunto al doctor._

_-DOCTOR:si,solo necesito que cada mes su esposa necesita un chequeo para la salud de su esposa y su hijo o hija._

_-esta bien , gracias doctor-Natsume le agradeció al doctor , después salió del consultorio junto con su esposa._

_ya había pasado 1 año._

_Natsume y Mikan habían tenido un niño llamado Yukine._

_Hotaru y Ruka estaban esperando a su primer hijo el cual llamarían Utaru._

_Narumi y Serina , tenían una niña de 3 semanas de nacida llamada Yume._

_esos eran los 3 pequeños que habían unido a la pandilla , aunque muchos tenían planes de agregar mas miembros._

-Mikan y Natsume se encontraban en su cama descansando después de todo era sábado.

-Mikan , que te parece la idea de darle un hermanito a Yukine-Natsume le pregunto a su esposa.

-mmm,no es mala idea ,después de todo Yukine esta dormido-Mikan le dijo a Natsume con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Mikan , eres una traviesa-Natsume le dijo mientras se ponía arriba de ella , pero aun si te amo.

-y yo a ti , se besaron después comenzaron para darle un hermanito a Yukine.

**FIN**

* * *

gracias , por leer mi historia espero que les allá gustado.


End file.
